Danger game
by Cary Palacios
Summary: Impulsada por la envidia, Pansy Parkinson se propone estropear la felicidad de su legendaria rival, Hermione Granger, saboteando su perfecta relación con Ronald Weasley… Pero había algo con lo que no contaba y es que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella no sería la eterna predadora en esta historia. RONSY/DRAMIONE.
1. Incienso y una conversación inesperada

Impulsada por la envidia, Pansy Parkinson se propone estropear la felicidad de su legendaria rival, Hermione Granger, saboteando su perfecta relación con Ronald Weasley… Pero había algo con lo que no contaba y es que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella no sería la eterna predadora en esta historia.

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás elementos reconocibles son marca registrada propiedad de su creadora J.K. Rowling y la compañía Warner Bros Productions.**_

_**Capítulo 1: Incienso y una conversación inesperada.  
**_

–¿Ese es tu anillo de compromiso, Pansy? –Preguntó Daphnée Greengrass emocionada, viendo interesada la cantidad de brillantes que tenía.

–Por supuesto, querida, por supuesto. –Respondió con un asentimiento, dándose aires –Eso es lo bueno de ser la futura señora Malfoy, ¡Draco tiene tan buen gusto! Su madre hizo un gran trabajo… Porque Narcissa tiene una elegancia exquisita. Ya lo habían notado, ¿no es cierto? En fin, ¿qué más puedo pedir? –Culminó con un suspiro, sonriendo abiertamente a su amiga y la pequeña idiota de Astoria, su hermana.

Siempre detestó a esa niñita… _O no tan niñita… _Recordó con amargura como la encontró hacía varios meses; la muy lagartona estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre _su_ prometido, Draco Malfoy, morreándose algo enérgicamente… Bueno, muy enérgicamente. Nunca había estado tan furiosa.

Sinceramente, lo que sintió como una patada bien asestada en su orgullo no fue el hecho de que el chico –con el cual su familia había acordado casarla apenas cumplió quince años –le estuviese siendo infiel. No. En lo absoluto. Draco y ella jamás se habían sido muy fieles que se diga, de hecho no eran nadafieles: Draco follándose a la mitad de la población femenina del colegio, ella a la mitad masculina; pero siempre guardando las apariencias… Juntos representaban la perfecta imagen de una pareja de la alta sociedad mágica. Al menos, frente a sus allegados sangre pura; pero tampoco fue eso lo que la molestó.

Lo que casi la hace estallar de la indignación es que Draco, su –más que amante –amigo y cómplice desde que eran niños de pecho, se liara con ni más ni menos que su archirrival, como la catalogó desde que la conoció cuando entró al colegio, –Granger era solamente su acérrima enemiga –fue considerado por ella como un golpe bajo.

Las únicas que podían quitarle su título de "Princesa de Slytherin" eran las hermanitas Greengrass: Daphnée porque era escandalosamente bella –cabello rubio, largo y ondulado; ojos ámbar, muy buen cuerpo, alta… –y por ende bastante popular, solo que de una forma muy diferente a ella, especialmente en cuanto a personalidad, _demasiado seria_, solía decir Pansy. Toda una oda a la decencia… Un ejemplo de ello era que solo había salido con dos chicos, Roger Davies y Theodore Nott –con quien sostenía una relación de cordial indiferencia actualmente –cuando cursaban quinto y sexto año, respectivamente. Irónicamente eran grandes amigas, la única –mujer –que tenía, y la quería, por lo que no le preocupaba compartir su popularidad con ella.

Respecto a Astoria… Basta con decir que era la total antítesis de su hermana mayor –aun cuando se parecían físicamente –, muy similar a Pansy en cuanto a conducta, quizá por ello la detestaba tanto.

–¡Que suerte la tuya! –Exclamó de forma nada convincente Astoria, antes de levantarse furibunda. Daphnée volteó los ojos, molesta con su hermana por envidiosa y con su amiga por chinche, aunque tenía que reconocer que Astoria se lo merecía por buscona. No es como si Pansy se quedara atrás… Tampoco.

–Ustedes dos van a matarme un día de estos… ¡Eres tan borde!

–Así me quieres.

–Claro que te quiero… _Matar_. –Respondió Daphnée con una sonrisa macabra.

–Uy… No sabía de esas aficiones tuyas, preciosa. –Dijo Blaise antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de la rubia y sentarse a su lado en la mesa de Slytherin del Gran Comedor –Hola, Pansy. –Saludó guiñándole un ojo a la chica. Con él llegaron Theo y Draco.

–Hola, cariño. –Le pestañeó con coquetería al moreno. Daphnée volvió a rodar los ojos, solo que esta vez en compañía de los otros dos espectadores.

–Cualquiera que vea a Pansy y sus magníficas actuaciones cuando está cerca de mi hermana querría matarla.

–Ni que lo digas. –Declaró Draco cínicamente, ganándose un collazo de Pansy y una risita de Blaise.

–¿Qué nos toca hoy? –Le preguntó sin mucho interés la morena a Theo, que revisaba el horario mientras engullía una tostada francesa que tenía pinta de estar buenísima. Él no le respondió sino hasta después de tomar un sorbo de zumo de calabaza.

–Ahora mismo, Runas Antiguas para nosotros –hizo un ademán abarcando el espacio ocupado por los tres chicos –Y Adivinación para las damas.

–Yo no curso Adivinación desde sexto curso. –Le corrigió Daphnée llevándose una taza de té verde a los labios.

–Ohm… Entonces tienes la primera hora libre. Y luego nos vemos todos en Pociones, la tenemos doble con Gryffindor. –Y señaló con la cabeza hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde hacían entrada un grupo de Gryffindors que charlaban animadamente, entre ellos Potter –tomando de la mano a Ginny, con quien cursaban la repetición del séptimo año –, Longbotton, Thomas, Finnigan y rezagados, Granger y Weasley.

Ella sonriendo, seguramente por algún comentario de él.

–Ya. –Murmuró quedamente con su vista fija en la pareja que iba detrás, ¿qué le veía Weasley a la simplona de Granger? No tenía nada de especial. Le resultaba increíble que hasta a Draco se sintiera atraído por ella, aunque lo negara hasta el cansancio. Desde luego habían quienes lo notaban, como las astutas serpientes que lo rodeaban siempre (léase: sus amigos. Mas concretamente, Daphnée, Blaise, Theo y ella) –Esa Granger es de lo más simplona. –Comentó con desdén.

La castaña no le caía bien, nunca lo hizo, aun cuando de ella solo sabía dos cosas: que era una sabelotodo insufrible (por ende, aburrida) y que era la novia de Ron Weasley (que últimamente, traidor a la sangre y todo, no estaba para nada mal).

–A mí no me parece. –Apuntó Blaise viéndola con ojo clínico –De hecho creo que está muy bien…

Pansy lo miró de arriba abajo y soltó una risita incrédula, ¿Blaise? El mundo se voltearía de cabeza, ¿Blaise Zabini había dicho eso? _Pobre, ya sabía yo que no podía ser normal…_

**oOoOoOo**

Un mechón de cabello oscuro caía hacia adelante, cubriendo sus adormilados ojos mientras parpadeaba pesadamente. Pestañeó un par de veces e intentó espabilarse sin mucho éxito, por lo que prefirió dejar de nadar en contra de la corriente y reposó su nívea mejilla sobre la palma de su mano, con el codo afianzado en la mesa del pupitre de madera barnizada que ocupaba. Cerrando firmemente los ojos.

Pudo sentir como la niebla que impregnaba el ambiente, con olor a inciensos, iba adormilando progresivamente sus sentidos cual somnífero. Si la voz del fantasma Binns garantizaba grandes sueños en diez minutos (cinco si llovía), entonces, no más relajarse un poco dentro del aula de Adivinación y el calor sofocante, producido por la chimenea atiborrada de tizones que no paraban de crepitar, haría flipar al incauto incluso más que cualquier poción ilegal.

Ante los ojos cerrados de Pansy se agolparon, de repente, varias imagines de colores vívidos y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas vertiginosamente, se tambaleó hacia atrás y el estomago le revolvió cual batidora. Para aminorar el malestar se obligó a inhalar profundamente, pero al parecer no fue la mejor de las ideas, ya que el ambiente no era precisamente "natural", y tuvo que contener una arcada para no irse en vómito allí mismo. Volvió a sentir el piso temblar bajos los carísimos zapatos negros de tacón con detalles plateados, que iba a juego con su uniforme escolar; la verdad es que no le fue muy difícil deducir que no se le pasaría hasta estar fuera de ese maldito ático al que llamaban "aula", –_¿Que no podían conseguir un salón decente? ¿No había un buen de aulas en desuso en todo el jodido castillo? Definitivamente, Hogwarts estaba en decadencia_ –dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre su grueso tomo de "Oniromancia: Guía de los sueños".

–Querida, ¿estás bien? –Escuchó que le preguntaba Trelawney y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos enormes y horribles ojos que la miraban preocupados. Definitivamente a esa bruja debían rasparle… _Los ojos_. Su catarata podía vislumbrarse a millas de distancia.

–¿Hmm? –Vio como la mujer acercaba sus manos a ella y oyó como su ingente cantidad de pulseras tintineaban al chocar unas con otras con el movimiento, ¿es que esa mujer no tenía idea de la existencia del término "moda" o qué? ¡Pero qué hortera! ¿Y esos chales? Era una especie de fusión entre pordiosera adicta (muggle, para mas inri) y una especie de gitana disecada desde hace muchos, pero muchos años. _¡Ugh! _Todo un atentado al buen gusto –Estoy bien, estoy bien, no me toque. –Se alejó lo que pudo con una expresión de asco patentada en su lindo rostro.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha sido una revelación de los dioses? ¡Ya quisieran tus compañeros tener ese nivel de sensibilidad!

–¡Oh, sí! Sí, sí, sí… Quisieran _ellos _tener el favor de los hados. –Declaró histriónicamente, aprovechando una perfecta idea que le llegó a su astuta y ofidia mente –¡Y es tan agotador! La adivinación es la eterna fuente de la sabiduría, pero no hay que abusar de ella, es una gran, _gran_ responsabilidad…

–Eh, sí, así es… Pero, ¿qué te fue revelado? ¿El porvenir angustioso de alguien presente? ¿El tuyo? –Preguntó con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, Pansy no podía creerlo, ¿de verdad se creía todas esa babosadas que decía? _Ains, pobre ilusa_, pensó maliciosamente.

–Siento que eso no es algo que tendría que contar. Y, de momento, creo que debería salir de aquí… Su aura, _profesora _Trelawney, es demasiado poderosa para mí. Me afecta. –Susurró confidencialmente. _O su mal gusto me aterra, más bien…_, se corrigió mentalmente.

–Claro, claro, mi niña. Descansa el gran peso de la responsabilidad que el destino ha puesto sobre tus hombros. –Suspiró y Pansy le regaló una sonrisa dramática.

–¡Que los astros iluminen sus vidas, queridos compañeros! –Exclamó con dramatismo, agitando sus pequeñas y delicadas manos.

Tuvo que suprimir una carcajada al ver las caras de envidia que habían puesto Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. _¡Por favor! ¿No pueden dejar toda esa tontería? _Si ella cursaba esa materia era por obtener créditos extras, aunque no es como si necesitase una vida profesional, ¡nadaba en galeones! Quizás no tanto como Draco o Blaise, pero igual, ¿qué? Se casaría con el primero; y aun cuando no lo hiciera podía dedicarse a gastar, gastar y… _seguir gastando_, todo su dinero hasta que se le secasen los huesos.

Pensar en eso la animó. Siempre lo hacía, la verdad.

Caminó con su mochila al hombro hacia la trampilla (o puerta), todavía algo mareada, _tengo que comer algo dulce_, pensó alegrándose de que por lo menos su cerebro ya no estaba tan embotado. _Debo parecer borracha_. Rió suavemente meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro…

_Pansy Parkinson borracha…_

–¡Hay que ver…! –Murmuró.

–Buena táctica, Parkinson, yo la quise aplicar una vez. –Se volteó a sabiendas de a quién correspondía esa voz, entre jovial y sarcástica, que se acoplaba a la perfección con una cara bonachona, cubierta de pecas y que podía enrojecer hasta lo imposible a la velocidad de la luz.

Ronald Weasley se encontraba apoyando la espalda y la planta de uno de sus largos pies a la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa burlona adornándole el rostro.

–Será porque, obviamente, no eres como yo.

–Obviamente. –Apoyó asintiendo llanamente y sin borrar su sonrisa.

–¿Por qué no estás adentro? –Preguntó curiosa, sintiéndose totalmente extrañada por ello. Habría sido mucho más propio de Pansy Parkinson haber batido su melena, mirar al pelirrojo por encima del hombro y no dirigirle ni un pensamiento –¿No que eres un honorable gatito? No está bien escaparse de clases. –Agregó con sorna.

–Cierto. Y por lo mismo, heme aquí: Mi honor no me permitía dejar que bajaras sin supervisión. –señaló las escalerillas que salían de la trampilla, sonriendo con una ceja alzada muy al "_Sly Style_" –¿Después de esa epifanía tan agotadora?

Sí, era muy sarcástico.

_Hay que reconocerle el ingenio_, pensó arqueando ambas cejas.

–Mira tú, que astuto resultaste. No lo habría pensado.

–Y yo no te habría imaginado a ti, sirviéndome de señuelo. Sorpresas que da la vida. –Replicó sardónicamente e incorporándose, le recomendó: –En fin, gracias, si algún día la bola de cristal deja de revelarte los brumosos designios del destino podrías dedicarte a la actuación.

–Lo tendré presente, Weasley. –Respondió cuando le pasó por un lado. Él solo rió divertido, sin detener su marcha.

Ella embozó una sonrisa traviesa para fruncir el ceño al momento siguiente, _¿bromeando con Weasley ahora? _Definitivamente su cerebro no se había recuperado completamente de los "vapores" apestosos de la loca de Trelawney.

…...

_N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí traigo una nueva historia…_

_Llevo con este primer capítulo listo, entre mis archivos, hace poco más de un mes y no lo había querido subir porque dudo que vaya a adelantarlo con prontitud… Pero aquí está. Y ya que me atreví espero sinceramente que les guste y; de ser así, sus comentarios. Y de no serlo, también._

_Un millón de besos._

–_C´Andrii Palacios._

_P.D.: Pueden seguirme en mi cuenta de Twitter, CaryAndreina. Y en Facebook, mi nombre de usuario es "Cary Andreina Palacios (Andrii)"._


	2. Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás elementos reconocibles son marca registrada propiedad de su creadora, J.K. Rowling, y la compañía Warner Bros Productions.**_

_**Capítulo 2: Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido.  
**_

–¡Jodida sangresucia! ¡¿Quién coño se cree?! –Se oyó la voz enfurecida de Draco Malfoy en la, hasta ese momento silenciosa y casi vacía, Sala Común.

–Draco, cálmate, no es para tanto… –Intentó apaciguarle Theodore con voz serena esforzándose para seguir las zancadas del otro, aunque sin ningún resultado positivo, el rubio parecía al borde de la histeria. Un poco más y comenzaría a echar chispas.

–¡¿Qué no?! ¡¿No lo es?! ¡Claro que es para tanto y para más! ¡¿Quién se ha creído?! –Preguntó y continuó con una retahíla de insultos cada vez peores dedicados a la pobre desgraciada que se atrevió a desatar la furia "Malfoy". _Una vez más_.

–¡Merlín, Malfoy, cállate de una buena vez! –Espetó Blaise, ya cansado de tanta gritería –¡Que me perforas lo oídos! –Se quejó, ganando en el proceso ser fulminado con un par de ojos grises los cuales parecían lanzar dagas plateadas.

–Blaise… –Quiso advertirle Theodore al moreno, obviamente no era el momento.

–¡Cállate tú, Zabini!

–¡Cállame si puedes!

–¿Chicos…? –Los sorprendió preguntando tentativamente la voz de Daphnée, que les estaba mirando aprehensivamente a los tres con Pansy a un lado. _¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿O ya estaban?_ –¿Qué pasa?

–Que Draco va a tener un infarto al miocardio si no se calma. –Respondió Theodore sin despegar los ojos del rubio, que apretaba los puños tal forma que seguro le hormigueaban los dedos por la mala circulación sanguínea.

–Ohm…

–Y me va a tener que pagar consulta con el otorrinolaringólogo. –Añadió Blaise presionando sus oídos.

–Mira, Zabini… –Comenzó el aludido siseando y acercándose de forma lenta y amenazante a Blaise, quien a su vez alzaba el rostro, desafiándolo. Con un suspiro, Theo se interpuso entre ambos para evitar que fuesen a matarse entre ellos; ya se estaba aburriendo del papelito de mediador entre ambos.

–Ya, por favor, chicos… –Pidió pacientemente pero los dos pasaron de él, y como si nada hubiesen escuchado, se acercaban el uno al otro –¡Malfoy, Zabini! ¡He dicho que _ya_! –Gritó mirándolos fieramente –Así está mejor. –Concedió al ver que le obedecían, alejándose el uno del otro. Tanto Pansy como Daphnée lo miraban con la boca abierta, en serio, Theodore Nott tenía su carácter.

Sin embargo Draco no estaba precisamente admirado. Mirándolo agriamente, y pateando la pata de una silla que se "atravesó" en su camino, salió de allí como un bólido. Extremadamente furioso.

–¿Qué les pasó? –Preguntó Pansy a Theo, mirándole de arriba hacia abajo apreciativamente. Siempre le encantó lo imponente que podía llegar a ser su amigo. Lucía tan _leonino_. Eso le gustaba.

–Granger. Malfoy se peleó con ella.

–¿Y por qué no me extraña? –Ironizó con una sonrisa burlona –¿Qué le hizo la sangresucia? –Inquirió, pensando con enorme desagrado en la estúpida de Granger. _Argh_.

–Nada, ya sabes como son, que ni se pueden ver…

Blaise soltó una risita burlona.

–Espera nomás a que se la tire, que con eso se le pasa toda la rabia estúpida que según él le tiene. –Theo sonrió a la par que Daphnée miraba al moreno reprobatoriamente.

Pansy negó con la cabeza, poniendo todo su empeño en que su expresión dejara claro cuan molesto encontraba todo aquello.

–¿Qué le ve a esa… _esa_? –Inquirió con desdén –¡Por Salazar, si es tan simplona! Una insípida de lo peor… –Bufó y, recordando la "conversación" que había tenido con Weasley, chascó la lengua; pensando por centésima vez que era imposible que le pudiese gustar de verdad la empollona horrenda que tenía por novia. Ni a Weasley ni a nadie, solo a Draco y eso porque ese rubito no estaba para nada bien de la cabeza… Aunque se le justificaba con el hecho de que lo negara tan vehementemente. _Por lo menos_, pensó con malicia, _eso demuestra que le avergüenza_ –Ya es tarde, voy a dormir. –Se despidió, ahora sonriente.

**oOoOoOo**

–No deberíamos… –Comenzó reticentemente una voz suave y femenina que fue acallada inmediatamente.

–Shhh… –La interrumpió el chico pelirrojo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa, posando su dedo índice en los labios carnosos de la menuda castaña y encorvándose sobre ella, acercó sus rostros, queriendo besarla.

–No, Ron… Yo no… Lo… –Comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente; pero él, ignorando los intentos de su novia por apartarlo se abalanzó contra su boca –¡No! –Gritó por fin la chica, empujándolo con fuerza sin ver bien hacia donde.

Mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo miró hacia los lados. A esa hora los pasillos estaban en total oscuridad, a excepción de la luz de luna que se colaba por el inmenso ventanal que tenían a un par de metros de distancia; no obstante, Ronald no necesitaba iluminación para saber que su cara debía estar tan roja la grana. Podía sentir como el calor se iba apoderando de sus mejillas hasta casi hacerlo sudar. Y dirigió su mirada a la figura que se agazapaba contra el muro de piedra. Estaba molesto.

Muy molesto.

–¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó de forma brusca –¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¡No pienso dañarte, Hermione! –Gritó sin poder contenerse, esta situación estaba en serio superándolo, pero con un resoplido, y sin darle tiempo de contestarle continuó tratando un tono más calmado... Ni la paciencia ni la capacidad de serenarse en ciertas situaciones habían sido ni mucho menos sus fuertes, jamás, pero en ese momento tenía que calmarse. _Debía _hacerlo. La chica que tenía en frente no era cualquiera, se merecía su todo respeto, es más, todas las mujeres se lo merecían –No me pienso propasar contigo, Mione, si es lo que te molesta... –Respiró hondamente –Yo jamás te ofendería… Y no era mi intención gritarte, pero… ¡Argh! –Gruñó con frustración –¿Hice algo mal?

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza, demasiado confusa, avergonzada y en particular, muy culpable por su propia actitud. Y también porque Ron no paraba de ser un caballero con ella, dentro de todo. Iban tan bien... Pero tenía que estar siempre esa ansiedad que le entraba de repente y la hacía frenarlo… ¡Era su novio, por todos los cielos! ¿Qué le pasaba? Mordisqueó su labio inferior nuevamente e intentó responderle, parpadeando un par de veces para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Ron notó ese gesto y le enterneció sobremanera el saberla tan vulnerable.

–Dios, Ron, no… No es eso, sino que… Yo… No lo sé. –Se estrujó las manos con nerviosismo y caminó hacia el ventanal, en cuyo marco posó la palma de sus manos, recargando el peso de su cuerpo en ellas. Él la siguió y se paró a su lado, mirando los terrenos nevados del colegio a través de los cristales –No sé que me pasa… Solo…, discúlpame, ¿bien? No quería…

–¿…Lloriquear como una niña? –Completó interrogante e irónicamente, con una sonrisa burlona adornándole su agradable rostro risueño. Y evidentemente, mucho menos furioso de lo que había estado un minuto atrás.

Hermione se permitió relajarse y le soltó un collazo que él supo esquivar con facilidad y tomándole la mano con que intentó golpearle, de forma ágil y rápida, la posicionó entre su cuerpo y el marco de la ventana de espaldas a él. Enjaulándola, cuando se quiso zafar, al abrazar su cintura y entrelazar los dedos sobre su vientre.

Ella simplemente colocó ambas manos sobre las de él, riendo brevemente, y respiró profundo, reprendiéndose mentalmente por sus boberías y dejándose embargar por el aroma a pino que desprendía en chico cuando éste hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

_¡Que discusión tan larga…! _Pensó ella, sonriendo fugazmente.

–Eres tan idiota. –Murmuró al cabo. Ron la apretó fuertemente, como reprendiéndola. Aunque sonriendo sobre su cuello depositó en él un suave beso, ella volvió a reír igualmente.

–¿No deberías respetarme, Mione? Mira que te tengo a mi merced… –Le susurró muy cerca del oído –¿Qué harías si se desatan mis más _bajos _instintos? –Le preguntó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "_bajos_" presionando su pelvis contra el trasero de Hermione, para la total incomodidad de la última, que se tensó como la cuerda de un arco de inmediato. Aterrorizada.

Ron rompió a reír como un loco por su reacción, soltándola al haberse doblado, sosteniendo su abdomen para mitigar el dolor que le causaban las estruendosas carcajadas que soltaba a costa de ella… Hermione lo miró con los ojos entornados y la cara rojísima, pareciendo no saber si querer que la tierra se la tragase o que se lo tragase a él.

–Sí, eres idiota. –Declaró molesta. Desde luego, la segunda opción fue su elección.

–Y tú una tonta, Mione. –Replicó limpiándose una lágrima, aún con la cara roja por el esfuerzo y una gran sonrisa –Ven acá. –Le pidió volviendo al lugar que ocupaban –Vamos, Herms, ven aquí. Si no te conociera desde que éramos unos niños juraría que es imposible tener tan poquísimo sentido del humor. –Le sonrió, queriendo congraciarse.

–Y si yo no lo hiciera, juraría que es imposible ser tan soberanamente estúpido. –Farfulló resentida, sin acercarse y con los brazos cruzados.

–Mione, tienes 19 años, por Merlín, no seas tan…

–¿Mojigata? –Preguntó en un tono que le dejaba claro que no estaba para nada contenta, y más le convenía no afirmar esa acusación.

–_Estrecha_, iba a decir.

–Yo no soy…

–Ya, ya, no eres estrecha. No te molestes, ¿vale?

–¡Tengo motivos!

–¡Y yo solo jugaba!

–¡Pues no soy tu juguete!

–Yo te quiero como compañera de juegos, no como mi juguete… –Le corrigió sonriente y guiñándole un ojo, con lo que ella volvió a suspirar resignada, relajándose –¿Ves? Ahora, ¿a qué quieres jugar? –Le preguntó susurrando sugerentemente. Ella le sonrió, con un gracioso tinte rosado coloreando sus mejillas, mientras se le acercaba para abrazarlo con fuerza.

–A nada, deberíamos estar haciendo la ronda, Ron. –Le recordó ella al hundir el rostro en su pecho –Si llega a haber gente fuera y McGonagall se entera…

–Seguramente, entenderá que tenemos que aprovechar la única ronda que nos ha tocado juntos…

–Oh, claro… Le encantará saber que sus dos Prefectos Gryffindor de más edad gastan el tiempo en cualquier _cosa _menos en vigilar, ¿cierto? –Replicó la castaña sarcásticamente.

–¿Cualquier _cosa_, eh? ¿Por qué no hacemos cualquier _cosa_ ahora mismo? –Le preguntó a Hermione quien alzó el rostro y lo besó con suavidad. Ron, sin separarse un centímetro, la giró sobre sí y con un delicado empujoncito a recostó sobre la superficie fría de la ventana. Ella gimió al contacto, cosa que fue aprovechada por el pelirrojo para adentrar la lengua en su boca y profundizar el beso ladeando el rostro.

Hermione volvió a suspirar, interrumpiendo el beso para comenzar otro mucho más prlongado.

_Sí, valla discusiones tan largas…_

**oOoOoOo**

–¡Listo! –Se oyó la voz de Slughorn por toda la mazmorra, dando por alcanzado el límite de tiempo para terminar y los pergaminos con las respuestas del examen de cada uno de los alumnos volaron hacia su escritorio –Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, acá evaluaré solo la teoría de la lección la mitad de la nota. La parte práctica, es decir, la otra mitad de la nota, será evaluada en la próxima clase. ¡Buenas tardes! –Y sin más el profesor abandonó el aula.

Hermione siguió con la mirada el recorrido de su pergamino, aún con cada una de sus respuestas rondándole en la mente… ¿Y si le faltó algo? ¿Y si confundió alguna pregunta y su respectiva respuesta? ¿Y si estaban mal todas las respuestas? ¡Oh, no! Sacudió la cabeza, como si de esa forma pudiese sacar las terribles ideas que se le ocurrían de su mente. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente y cerró fuertemente los ojos, respirando hondo; una vez calmada volteó el rostro hacia un lado para encontrarse con una mirada burlona y la sonrisa que le dedicaba su novio. "_Tonto_", moduló sin emitir ningún sonido. Ron solo le sonrió más ampliamente como respuesta y le giñó un ojo mientras procedía a recoger sus cosas. Ella lo imitó, totalmente ignorante del par de ojos acerados que la taladraban desde un par de asientos por detrás; cuyo dueño, Draco Malfoy, ignoraba a su vez otro par que se iban entornando, fijos en él, y que luego cambiaron alternando su mirada entre los dos tortolos que en ese preciso momento salían, tomados de las manos y sonrientes, del aula donde se impartía la materia de Pociones, dejándola completamente vacía a excepción de la pareja de Slytherins, quienes no se habían movido de sus lugares.

Pansy frunció la nariz en un gesto despectivo casi tan bueno como el que solía hacer Draco, pero cuando volvió a prestar atención a su prometido sonrió y sus lindos y azulados ojos recorrieron completamente a su prometido. Examinándolo. El rubio respiraba pesadamente, con aquella mueca de desdén que solo a él le podía lucir tan bien y las manos por debajo de la mesa de su pupitre, a la chica no le hizo falta ser adivina para saber que sus nudillos tenían que haber perdido el color debido a la presión ejercida con sus puños… _Lo conocía tan bien_. Más que nadie estaba segura.

–¿Qué pasa, Dragón? –Le preguntó en un susurro seductor al oído, él la miró extrañado, olvidándose de su molestia momentáneamente; tan concentrado estaba en idear mil y un formas de torturar al rey Comadreja (preferiblemente muy lentamente y al estilo medieval) que no se dio cuenta de que se le acercaba. Ella le sonrió y se sentó en sus rodillas –Veo que todavía no te aburres de comerte con los ojos a la sangresucia… –Prosiguió maliciosamente; sintió como el chico se envaraba, totalmente rígido y procuró destilar el máximo de su veneno en la próxima frase –¿Hasta cuando, Draco? Es que no te das cuenta de que ese malnacido error de la naturaleza no vale nada, ¿acaso no te produce asco? Déjame decirte que debería… ¿Qué crees que diría Lucius?

Draco la miró de una forma que hacía evidente el florecimiento de sus renovados y fortalecidos instintos asesinos; solo que esta vez no impulsados por los celos –aunque, ciertamente, también influía un poco la naturaleza posesiva con que contaba –sino por el impulso irremediable que lo llevaba a defender lo que, deseaba, fuera suyo. De un no muy amable empujón la apartó de sí, como si el mero contacto le produjera alergia o fuese corrosivo para su piel, haciéndola trastabillar.

Pansy logró mantener precariamente el equilibrio tomándose de una mesa y lo fulminó con la mirada; pero en menos del tiempo que necesitó para abrir la boca y reprocharle semejante acto de patanería, Draco ya la había alcanzado y la agarró de los hombros con nula delicadeza. La chica apretó los labios para contener un quejido, asustada por tan inhabitual comportamiento. Alzó la vista y descubrió –para su gran sorpresa –los oscurísimos (casi negros) y turbios, ojos de Draco sobre ella.

–_Nunca_, Parkinson, jamás en tu vida vuelvas a insultarla en mi presencia. No te atrevas. –La amenazó furioso, sin interesarle nada más que no fuese hacer respetar a la castaña que, para su gran frustración, no podía tener para él ni siquiera cinco míseros minutos. Cualquier otra cosa en su mente le resultaba insustancial y lucía borrosa, tanto como su entorno…, él solo podía y quería ver a la chica temblorosa y con los ojos acuosos que tenía a centímetros de su rostro y que, al parecer, lo daría todo por poder escapar del energúmeno que insensatamente había desatado y la mantenía apresada sin ninguna posibilidad de escape –O te juro, por todo lo sacrosanto que halla existido alguna vez, que desearás no haber nacido… Desearás dejar de existir y vivir tu ridícula vida. Desearás dejar de ser la descerebrada, insuficiente, patética y el pusilánime intento de bruja que eres. Desearás ser siquiera la mitad de lo que ella es… Querrás…

A esa altura los ojos de Pansy se habían desbordado por completo y miraba al hombre con el que debía casar aterrada y suplicante. Rogando a cualquier dios por que se le deshiciera el nudo que oprimía su garganta para poder gritar, defenderse, exigir que parase semejante humillación. Pero no podía detener la corriente de las cascadas en que se habían convertido sus ojos y aunque boqueaba para tomar aire, no lograba articular palabra. No podía. Estaba siendo demasiado cruel. Y Draco supo lo que estaba haciendo, a lo que estaba sometiendo a su amiga, la chica con la que creció y a la que consideraba una hermana… A la chica que quería con el alma y que ahora estaba sufriendo como nunca antes a mano de él. La soltó lentamente, con los ojos desorbitados y retrocedió un paso.

Horrorizado.

–Pansy… –Musitó arrepentido y estiró una mano trémulamente hacía la mejilla pálida y empapada de la chica. Ella lo esquivó dolida y, bajando la mirada, comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas y restos de maquillaje de sus ojos como del resto de su bello rostro –Pans, por favor, perdóname. Pansy… –La llamó de nuevo al ver que ella se había girado para darle la espalda –Por favor, Pans, ¿estás bien? Dime si te lastimé, dime si estás…

–¡¿Qué te diga si estoy bien?! –Interrumpió fieramente las súplicas desesperadas del rubio –¡¿Quieres saber si estoy lastimada?! –Le preguntó volviéndose hacia él –¡Pues sí! Estoy lastimada, tú me heriste… Y no, no estoy nada bien. Y además, ¿sabes qué más? Tú eres un maldito bastardo, Draco Malfoy. No quiero verte nunca más. –Mintió ya con la voz rota e hipando –Tampoco a tu maldita sangresucia. ¡A ella la odio!

–Cálmate… –Comenzó acercándose nuevamente a la chica que volvía a llorar pero ella le impidió continuar hablando y se alejó, comenzando a dar vueltas frenéticas por toda el aula, tirando todos lo pupitres a su alrededor presa de la histeria. Lucía desquiciada, efecto que su maquillaje chorreado solo acentuaba.

–¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a hablarme más! ¡Cállate! ¡No me hables, Draco! –Gritaba –¡No me hables! ¡No! –Se lanzó al suelo ocultando el rostro entre sus manos, llorando amargamente y balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, repitiendo como un mantra "_No, no, no, no…_". Draco abrió los ojos a más no poder, espantado por lo que había hecho y se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza y pidiéndole que por favor se controlara y, sobretodo, que lo perdonara.

Suspiró aliviado cuando se hubo silenciado y la sintió parar de moverse, pero él no dejó de apretarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

–Por Salazar, Pansy, creí que moriría de angustia si no te calmabas… Pans… Pansy... –Comenzó a zarandearla al ver que no reaccionaba y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando, volteándola para que le diera cara, entendió que la chica había caído en estado de inconsciencia –Vamos, Pansy, despierta… ¡Merlín, Pansy! ¡Pansy! ¡Reacciona! –Pidió angustiado y sintiendo la culpabilidad extenderse por todo su cuerpo en su máxima expresión; pensando agriamente que era la peor mierda que podía existir sobre la faz de la Tierra.

…

_N/A: ¡Y aquí traigo la razón de ser de nuestra historia! :D Lamento mucho haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar pero no tenía internet y odio los cybers; pero bueno…_

_¿Qué tal el capítulo? A mí me parece una idea interesante de desarrollar… De hecho es mi primera historia bien estructurada, porque la verdad es que en "Inexorable" no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué va a pasar; acá, en cambio, ya tengo pensado el desenlace final… ¡Y me encanta!_

_En particular porque nuestra protagonista –por completo basada en la chica que nos creó nuestra reina, J.K. Rowling y su (lamentablemente lacónica) descripción –no es lo que se dice "buena". Aunque puede que no sea malvada (o al menos no del todo); el hecho que me atrae de ella es que no es ni moralista, ni noble, ni leal, ni mucho menos escrupulosa. Pansy es una fría serpiente, maquiavélicamente Slytherin y, desgraciadamente para sus enemigos, muy vengativa._

_Por cierto, ¿se pasó un poco Draco, no les parece? Perdió los papeles de la peor forma pero, ¿qué más? Años reprimiendo lo que siente por Herms, años de mantener las apariencias, años de frustración… ¡El pobre tenía que explotar en algún momento! Y con cierta personita osando hurgar dentro de la pequeña y única grieta de su armadura…_

_Oh, Dios… ¡Tengo que defender a Draco! :D Jajaja…_

_Mis agradecimientos a ustedes, lectores, y mil besostes…_

_Con cariño:_

–_**Cary Palacios.**_

_P.D.: Pueden seguirme en mi cuenta de Twitter, CaryAndreina. Y en Facebook, mi nombre de usuario es "Cary Andreina Palacios (Andrii)"._


	3. El amor concede a los demás el poder

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás elementos reconocibles son marca registrada propiedad de su creadora J.K. Rowling y la compañía Warner Bros Productions.**_

_**Capítulo 3: El amor concede a los demás el poder para detruirte.  
**_

Pesadamente abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces intentado enfocar la vista sin mucho éxito, la estancia estaba totalmente a oscuras. Palpando a su alrededor se le hizo obvio que estaba en una cama e intentó levantarse; pero vio obligada a tumbarse de nuevo, sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos al sentir como el dolor que amenazaba con partírsela en dos… _¿Dónde demonios estoy?_, se preguntó, tratando de distraerse para no ponerse a chillar de dolor; aunque ciertamente, algo intrigada porque esa, desde luego, no era su habitación. Entornando los ojos miró a los lados y pudo distinguir el marco de una ventana por donde no entraba ni un rayo de luz. Debía faltar poco para que rompiese el alba, supuso. Se quedó un momento forzando su mente y, luego de algunos segundos de meditación, imágenes suyas en situaciones bastante poco elegantes llegaron a su mente, turbándola muchísimo.

_¡Por todos los dioses, que horror!_ Su estado había sido tan deplorable que se alivió y agradeció sinceramente que solo Draco la hubiese visto así. Pero le bastó recordar todo lo ocurrido y qué era lo que la había llevado a eso para que ese alivio se esfumara como volutas de humo.

–Maldito… –Masculló rabiosamente y apretó los puños hasta que se hizo daño en las palmas.

Cerró los parpados con fuerza, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir infructuosamente. Tampoco pudo hacer nada para evitar que de su garganta se escapara un jadeo y es que Draco se había pasado de la raya. Es más, había rebasado, no solo sus límites, sino los de cualquier persona, incluso la más paciente de todas estaría deseando poder arrancarle su platinada cabeza. _Imbécil_.

_¡Argh! Deja de llorar, Pansy_, se exigió a sí misma y, limpiando las lágrimas que le ensuciaban el rostro, negó con la cabeza, indignada. No podía creer que Draco le hubiese dicho todo lo que le había dicho. No era posible que su mejor amigo la tratara de semejante forma y no es que fuese una inconsciente, sabía que ella también tenía su cuota de culpa en todo aquello, lo había provocado. Claro que sí. Pero nada de eso lo exculpaba… no, en lo absoluto. Se había comportado como un verdadero patán y es que si no estuviese segurísima de que era la primera vez que perdía los papeles así...

_¡Argh! Bueno…_

Ella tampoco había sido una perita en dulce…

No debió haberlo cuqueado de tal forma, lo sabía pero, ¿tan mal le ponía Granger? ¿Por qué razón? Era _tan_ simplona, no se cansaba de repetírselo a sí misma... O a cualquier otro siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

El hecho es que no lo entendía, por Merlín y Salazar que no lo entendía. Esa mojigata no era ni poseía nada especial, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué le desquiciaba tanto no tenerla? Lo peor de todo es que Draco Malfoy era el caballero del auto-control, su impasibilidad era única… Excepto cuando la metiche sabelotodo aparecía, por supuesto.

Resopló resignada, sabedora de que por ella, solo por ella, Draco era capaz de olvidarse de su pantalla y estallar cuando menos se esperase. Lo cual era casi imposible de lograr y le daba a entender que, por ende, haría lo que fuese. Antes lo sospechaba, pero de lo que no tenía idea era de hasta qué punto. Desde luego, lo recientemente acontecido había disipado absolutamente todas sus dudas… Si es que alguna vez llegó a tenerlas.

Suspiró.

Aunque era un suspiro melancólico.

Un suspiro depresivo.

Uno que, sin que ella lo hubiese previsto, dejó al descubierto la añoranza que tristemente sentía y –para empeorar todavía más la situación –que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tenía. _¿Qué me pasa?_, se preguntó siendo consciente de la repentina opresión de su pecho.

_¡Por Merlín! ¿Pero de qué iba todo aquello?_

Bajó la cara, cerrando los ojos firmemente, mientras de ellos se escurrían un par de lágrimas que fueron seguidas al instante por muchas otras más, formando un llanto silencioso. Uno muy sentido, pero totalmente incomprendido.

_¡Mierda! ¿No se suponía que ya había dejado de llorar hacía un rato?_ Pensó golpeando la almohada furiosamente. Meneó la cabeza a los lados en forma de negación y respiró profundo, queriendo así calmarse un poco. ¿Desde cuando se andaba con semejantes sensiblerías? _¡Ah, ya! Desde que el muy estúpido se atrevió a humillarme de la peor forma y ridiculizarme en comparación con la mosquita muerta de la sangresucia_, pensó sarcásticamente; dejando de lado, momentáneamente, sus divagaciones respecto a la susodicha. Todo, absolutamente todo, ocurría por la culpa del puto cabronazo que era Draco.

–Maldito… –Repitió en un susurro y se llevó la mano izquierda a la frente y con la derecha presionó su pecho, el cual aún sentía comprimido. El colmo. Ahora se iba a poner a lloriquear y lo peor es que no tenía a nadie cerca con quien descargarse, la situación no podía ser más patética. ¿Por qué estaba llorando, además? Por los insultos que, _amablemente_, su flamante prometido le dedicó. Por supuesto, _¿por qué más podría ser? _Dándose cuenta de que de nada iba a servirle intentar contenerse y haciendo uso de su increíble practicidad, decidió girar sobre su tronco y quedarse acostada de bocabajo; al menos así, si entraba alguien, podría fingir estar dormida y que nadie la pudiese ver llorar. _Llorar de verdad. _Soltó un bufido que para el aumento de su momentánea depresión sonó más bien como un hipido, haciéndola sentir aún más patética.

Pansy Parkinson llorando y sin ninguna segunda intensión. Sin nada que ganar a cambio ni ningún idiota al cual manipular mediante ello. Sin quererlo.

_No podría ser peor_.

De pronto le pareció escuchar la voz de Draco, como haciendo eco de las palabras anteriormente dichas y un desagradable temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

"…_desearás no haber nacido…_"

Dejó las lágrimas correr por su rostro libremente, sin molestarse en limpiarlas de nuevo, ¿para qué si con eso no dejarían de brotar más y más?

"…_Desearás dejar de ser la descerebrada, insuficiente, patética y el pusilánime intento de bruja que eres…_"

No sabía cuando, pero su tórax comenzó a convulsionarse en espasmos producto de sus sollozos que parecían ir _in crecento_... Y he allí su teoría refutada, porque sí, en efecto: _podía_ ser peor.

"…_Desearás ser siquiera la mitad de lo que ella es…_"

_Suficiente_, se dijo. Eso era estúpido, pero aun teniendo esa certeza, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente mal… _¿La mitad de lo que es Granger?_

No.

_Granger no es nada_, habló su atrofiado orgullo femenino. _No lo es, nunca lo ha sido y jamás lo será. Jamás._

Esa resolución la hizo alzar la cabeza de la almohada de donde había estado enterrada y, tomando una bocanada de aire como para darse impulso, apoyó las palmas en la cama con las muñecas flexionadas y se puso en posición de gateo, para luego sentarse y limpiarse definitivamente el rostro. No podía permitirse caer derrumbada y mucho menos dejarse atormentar por lo que le había dicho el, además de idiota, ciego de Draco.

No, no y no. Punto final.

Unas pocas horas más tarde oyó un par de voces, las cuales habían interrumpido el sueño que tan trabajosamente había logrado conciliar. Resopló frustrada y entreabrió los ojos nada contenta, agudizando el oído para intentar reconocer a los desconsiderados que no le permitieron seguir durmiendo. ¿Ella cruzando la peor de las crisis existenciales que se hubiese visto y ni siquiera su sueño podía ser respetado?

_El colmo_.

–Ya le pedí que bajara la voz, señor, este no es lugar para armar escándalos. Ahora valla a sus clases y deje a la paciente descansar en paz… –Escuchó que decía entre dientes la anciana enfermera.

–¿Descansar en paz? ¿Qué es? ¿Una muerta? –Se oyó claramente la voz de un muy alterado Draco Malfoy por toda la enfermería –Quiero verla. ¡Y quiero verla _ahora_! –Exigió en ese tonillo arrogante que lo caracterizaba –Es mí prometida y si no le da la gana de decirme qué es lo que tiene pues entraré a averiguarlo por mis propios medios, así de fácil.

Pansy se asomó un poco, escondiéndose detrás del biombo y vio a Madame Pomfrey suspirar y negar con la cabeza. Pobre mujer, Draco puede llegar a ser insoportable cuando se pone en plan "_Soy un Malfoy y me vas a obedecer, porque se me antoja_".

–Y si no termina de entender que _no_ puede pasar, entonces yo, penosamente, tendré que hablar muy seriamente con el director respecto a usted. _Así de fácil_. –Imitó Pomfrey el mismo tono del rubio. Pansy puso en blanco los ojos al ver a Draco acercársele lenta e intimidantemente a su interlocutora, _¿no se da cuenta de que no le servirá aplicar cualquiera de sus truquitos con una persona mayor? ¿Y de paso mujer? ¡Hombre tenía que ser!_

–Ya le he dicho lo que quiero y lo más conveniente para usted será no hacer caso omiso de mi _pedido_. –Amenazó él dejando arrastrar las palabras premeditadamente.

_¿Pedido? ¡Sí, claro…!_

–Y yo ya le he dejado bien claro mi punto, señor Malfoy: Lo quiero fuera de mi enfermería en este mismo momento. –Exigió nuevamente y su voz se escuchaba extrañamente contenida; posiblemente aguantando las ganas de aporrear al prepotente de Draco hasta que le obedeciera. Pansy volvió a asomarse para ver al chico apretar los puños, abriendo y cerrando la boca reiteradas veces; _está tratando de decidirse por cómo responder_, especuló ella.

–Por _favor_. –Masculló él con cara de haber saboreado algo particularmente agrio –Necesito verla. Para mí es muy importante cerciorarme de que está bien y… _Tranquila_.

La morena no pudo evitar que el corazón se le encogiera un poco al notar cuan mortificado se encontraba ni, mucho menos, pudo seguir molesta por todo lo que le había dicho: lo quería, era su hermano. ¿Qué podría hacer? "_El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte_", recitó mentalmente, _no se pudo expresar una frase más certera_, pensó y este caso era la ejemplificación perfecta de ello; muchas personas la habían tratado terriblemente pero ella jamás se había descompuesto ni un poco, se limitaba a mirar por encima de su hombro con una sonrisita vanidosa y contestaba con cualquier comentario, eso sí, bien aderezado con la inherente ponzoña que solía destilar hábil y constantemente. En cambio, se lo decía Draco y ahí tenían el resultado: un pase a la enfermería por Merlín sabía qué cantidad de tiempo luego de una crisis nerviosa. _Patético_. Pero así fué. Solo ese chico arrogante y presuntuoso podía lastimarla de esa forma y, aunque pareciera mentira luego de todo lo que le había dicho, Pansy no podía dejar de adorarlo con todo su corazón.

Lo mismo que Draco. Ella lo había hecho enfurecer a más no poder, induciéndolo a perder el control ridículamente y casi querer matarla –o como mínimo cortarle la lengua y hacer de ella un suvenir, que le diera una mínima idea de lo que era meterse con él al próximo incauto que lo intentara –pero de cualquier manera, allí estaba: muerto de la angustia por ella. Sintiéndose tan culpable como nunca pensó que se podría e irremediablemente nervioso, pensando que si por su culpa Pansy se enfermaba no se lo perdonaría ni en mil años… Pero, más que todo eso, aterrado por la posibilidad de que su mejor amiga no lo perdonase; eso sí sería lo peor que podría salir de todo aquello y solo le quedaba tener fé en el amor fraternal que los unía y que no se podría romper de la noche a la mañana. Suspiró, convencido de que Pansy no lo dejaría de querer de repente, así como Draco no lo haría tampoco. Eran hermanos del alma y no había nada que hacer, ese era su contrato de por vida y no lo podían romper ahora.

_Claro, sin tener en cuenta que no existía ninguna clausula que estipulara el soportar tortura psicológica por alguna de las partes_, pensó irónicamente el rubio.

–Necesito asegurarme que todo está bien con ella. –Siguió insistiendo –Será solo un momento y puedo darle mi palabra de que no la despertaré si está dormida o permitiré que se altere nuevamente por nada. –Intentó negociar un poco. La mujer suspiró resignada y Draco sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho al creer haber logrado su cometido.

–No se emocione mucho. –Lo decepcionó Madame Pomfrey y las comisuras de los labios de Draco bajaron rápidamente –Pero, tranquilo… No se preocupe… Más tarde, cuando me halla asegurado de que puede recibir visitas, le avisaré inmediatamente para que pueda verla. –Él solo asintió una vez con la cabeza, no muy contento con el veredicto final –Ahora, deberá apurarse si quiere llegar a tiempo a su primera clase. –Le instó señalando hacia la puerta.

–Bien. –Masculló y se dispuso a salir de allí –Y agradecería que le cuente que vine. –Mas que pedir un favor, Draco parecía estarle ordenando a su elfo doméstico particular limpiarle los zapatos, no obstante, recibió una mirada cargada de comprensión y… ¿Ternura?, acompañada con una sonrisa indulgente por parte de la anciana.

Eso bastó para confundirlo y salió de allí rápidamente, esperando tener el tiempo suficiente para poder llegar a su primera clase. Pansy lo vio irse y a la enfermera dirigirse hacía donde se encontraba. De un brinco estuvo acostada sobre su camilla y se cubrió rápidamente con las mantas, cerrando los ojos y serenando su expresión para que la creyesen dormida. Pomfrey sonrió al verla, sin dejarse convencer. La chica se removió, dándole la espalda.

–No sé por qué pretende estar dormida, señorita Parkinson, pero no la molestaré. Ayer, casi al caer la noche, el señor Malfoy llegó muy asustado con usted en brazos e insistió en quedarse, pero no lo permití.

Pansy se giró hacia ella, rodando los ojos en el proceso.

–Sí, no me extraña. –Murmuró y la mujer procedió a hacerle los chequeos correspondientes con una sonrisa amable.

…

_N/A: ¡Wow! Casi que no publico, ¿eh? Este capítulo está ideado desde hace dos semanas al igual que el próximo. Sí, dos largas semanas en las que no me dediqué ni un ratito a redactarlos… ¡Soy de lo peor!_

_Por cierto, "El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte" es una cita textual del libro "Luna nueva" (para quien no lo sepa, aunque lo dudo mucho, es el segundo tomo de la saga de "Crepúsculo", escrito por Stephenie Meyer). No soy seguidora de esa saga, pero esa frase me gustó muchísimo cuando la leí y hasta ahora no la he olvidado. La verdad es que me merendé esos libros en menos de una semana y no me pude decepcionar más, ¿qué clase de autora narra una luna de miel y no es capaz de redactar ni un solo lemmon? ¿Y ese final? ¡Mejor ni digo más…! Mis correspondientes disculpas si he ofendido a alguien, no ha sido esa mi intención, solo emito mi opinión (aunque lo sé, nadie me lo ha pedido)._

_En fin, este capítulo iba a ser más largo, como el doble, más o menos, pero decidí recortarlo en la mitad para publicar rápido, aunque sea algo corto y nada del otro mundo._

_De cualquier manera, espero que les guste y que, de ser así o no, me cuenten qué tal les pareció. Además, quería agradecer a quienes me agregaron a sus alertas, favoritos y, por supuesto, a quienes me dejaron sus reviews… Me causan mucha ilusión._

_Un gran, gran beso para ustedes._

_Con cariño:_

–_**Cary Palacios.**_

_P.D.: …Y cuando faltan solo cinco minutos para la una de la tarde, decimos "publicidad"… Jajaja… Mentiras… Nada más quería recomendarles los fics de Aurora Celestis, una excelente chica con un gran talento, y sus historias (aunque insipientes) son absolutamente cautivadoras, me encantan. Y puedo dar fé ciega de que a medida de que se vallan desarrollando, se pondrán aún mejores. Además, aprovecho para agradecerle, nuevamente, por dedicarme "La que no podía amar", mi favorita. Un besote para ti, Deborah._

_P.D.2: Pueden seguirme en mi cuenta de Twitter, CaryAndreina. Y en Facebook, mi nombre de usuario es "Cary Andreina Palacios (Andrii)"._


	4. Somos dueños de lo que callamos

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás elementos reconocibles son marca registrada propiedad de su creadora, J.K. Rowling, y la compañía Warner Bros Productions.**_

_**Capítulo 4: Somos dueños de lo que callamos y esclavos de lo que decimos.  
**_

–…Y se fue. –Concluyó Daphnée la, al parecer, larga historia que había estado relatando –¿Pansy? ¿Pans, estás escuchándome? ¡Pansy Parkinson!

–¡Ah! –Reaccionó al fin –¿Qué decías?

–Nada. Si ya no me prestaste atención en un principio, ¿qué lo haría más interesante ahora?

–No es que no fuera interesante… –Intentó excusarse la aludida.

–Sí, como sea. Ya no importa. Yo me desahogué, así no me hayas oído, y no pasa nada.

–¿No me lo repetirás? ¿Lo que me estabas contando? –Pidió con un pucherito, que dado el lugar y la situación en que se encontraba (recostada en una camilla de la enfermería y vestida con su pijama, ya que ni bajo los efectos de una imperdonable habría accedido a usar una de esas horrendas batas que le había ofrecido Pomfrey y poniendo su mejor cara de arrepentimiento y súplica); casi había ablandado a la rubia. No obstante, Daphnée ya estaba casi inmunizada a los chantajes emocionales de su amiga, y prefirió llevarla al tema de su interés.

–¿Y tú? ¿No me contarás que te produjo semejante crisis nerviosa? –Le preguntó suspicazmente.

–El estrés. Ya se lo conté a Madame Pomfrey y tú deberías saberlo, Daph.

–Sí, por supuesto, es solo que debo ser demasiado mala amiga; porque mira que no notar lo mal que te tenía el hecho de casarte con tu amigo de infancia, ¿cierto?

–Definitivamente, Daph. Además, espero que sean ideas mías, pero la verdad es que creo estar percibiendo cierta ironía en tus palabras, lo cual no estoy entendiendo. –Replicó de forma cortante Pansy. Se había molestado con Draco, pero no haría público lo sucedido por dos pesadas razones. Primero: Draco quedaría con el cruel y despiadado de la historia y, aunque le gustaba victimizarse la mayoría del tiempo para sacar provecho de ello, ese no era su plan dado el caso. Y segundo: Ni loca aceptaría públicamente que le había afectado e incluso, tomado por ciertas las acusaciones, humillaciones y comparaciones hacia su persona con respecto a la mustia de Granger, ni loca… ¡Eso jamás! Aún le quedaba su orgullo…

–Será porque la poseen, querida, ¿no creerás que trago el cuento de ti, temerosa de casarte con el guapo, inteligente y adinerado heredero de la dinastía Malfoy, o sí? –Le preguntó, con la odiosísima sonrisita pedante que a Pansy tanto le gustaba que la hermosa rubia dedicara a los demás, nunca a ella. Le frunció el ceño en respuesta, haciéndola ensanchar su sonrisa.

–Deja de sonreír así, _Greengrass_, no te queda.

–¿No lo hace? ¡Lástima! –Se quejó con sarcasmo, sin cambiar su expresión.

–¡Eres insufrible! –Exclamó molesta y la rubia solo atinó a echar la cabeza atrás, lanzando una fina y elegante carcajada.

–Tiene gracia que lo digas, _Parkinson_. –Pronunció su apellido por burla, puesto que Pansy solo llamaba a sus amigos por el apellido para intentar intimidarlos, como hacía con los demás. Cosa que difícilmente lograba, cabe recalcar.

–Ya cállate, Daphnée. ¿Cómo ha estado todo en mi ausencia? –Le preguntó desinteresadamente.

–Solo haz estado aquí desde anoche. –Le recordó, rodando los ojos. Pansy jamás dejaría de ser la _Drama Queen_.

–Lo sé. –Sonrió –¿Y entonces? ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Nada. No se cae el mundo por que pases un día en la enfermería, Pans. –Daphnée suspiró y se fijó en el reloj que se encontraba en la pared del fondo, anunciando las 8.47 de la noche.

–¿Tienes que irte ya? ¿Tan rápido? –Preguntó con voz suplicante, percatándose la dirección de su mirada –¡Quédate un rato más! ¡O me aburriré como ostra!

La rubia sonrió divertida.

–Es una lástima, pero no nos perdemos de mucho. Con eso de que no quieres hablar…

–Manipuladora. –Acusó.

–Mira tú, el burro hablando de orejas…

–Da igual, no te voy a decir más de lo que ya he hecho: la verdad. –Mintió descaradamente.

–Da igual, yo me voy.

–¡Adiós! –Se despidió indignada.

Daphnée caminó con gracia hacia la puerta y tomó la manilla, pero antes de abrirla giró un poco el rostro a su amiga y sonrió cálidamente.

–Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y decirme lo que sea que te esté pasando, ¿no es cierto? –Pansy sonrió enternecida, olvidando por completo su reciente actitud, y asintió efusivamente mientras de un salto se incorporaba de la cama y se abalanzaba sobre ella, envolviéndola en un fuerte y sentido abrazo.

–Te adoro… –Le susurró muy cerca del oído y sin soltarla –Eres una gran amiga…

–Lo sé. –Respondió con una sonrisa. La morena se rió nerviosamente, volteando el rostro para que no viese sus ojos húmedos –No sé que harías sin mí. –Declaró, atrayéndola de nuevo y besando maternalmente su coronilla –¿Estás bien? No llores…

–¡No estoy llorando! –Replicó fingiéndose molesta –Ya vete.

–Ok, ok. Ya me voy. –Murmuró y con una última sonrisa, abandonó la enfermería.

Pansy se lanzó en la cama nuevamente, con una sonrisa nostálgica apoderándose de su rostro. No sabía que había hecho para merecerse una amiga como Daphnée, pero de entre todas las maldades, caprichos y pataletas en que había basado su vida, tuvo que haber sido algo realmente bueno; sin dudas. La quería como a pocas personas en la vida. ¿Habría hecho mal al no contarle? No. Es que no podía exponerse así nada más… Ni siquiera debió haberse permitido sentirse afectada. Posiblemente fue esa una de las razones por las que no le reclamó la gran cosa a Draco cuando le suplicó, angustiadísimo, que lo perdonara esa misma mañana...

Y porque no podía molestarse con él por mucho tiempo, claro.

Sonrió. A él también lo quería mucho. Y pensando en sus dos mejores amigos, se entregó tranquilamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

**oOoOoOo**

–¡Ah! ¿Qué… ¡Ronald! –Exclamó presionándose el pecho con la mano, por la sorpresa de verse arrastrada a un aula vacía –¡Me matarás de un susto algún día! –Le reprochó llevando ambas manos a su cadera. Ron hizo rodar los ojos.

–Que… Exagerada… Te… Haz… Vuelto. –Murmuró él, intercalando sus palabras con besos sobre el cuello de la chica. Hermione se estremeció visiblemente para gran satisfacción del chico.

–¡Y tú un acosador! No puedes andar siempre asechándome por los pasillos, ¿sabes? –Le reprochó sonriente. Ron se rió burlonamente.

–¿Es que no te gusta? –Le preguntó con picardía y Hermione sintió enrojecer hasta la frente.

–No. –Musitó de forma para nada convincente.

–¿No? –Se rió él con socarronería, acariciando lánguidamente la cetrina piel de su antebrazo. Ella le impidió el contacto de un manazo –¡Vamos, Mione! Sé que te encanta…

–No me… ¡Oh! –Abrió mucho los ojos cuando Ronald, ignorando olímpicamente sus quejas, la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo bruscamente para, sin titubeos, comenzar a succionar y mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda –No deberíamos… Yo no… ¡Ah! –Un gemido absolutamente vergonzoso e imprevisto se escurrió por sus labios cuando, con sus dientes, el pelirrojo aplicó un poco más de fuerza al apretar su lóbulo húmedo.

Ron sonrió un poco y se separó unos centímetros para darse cuenta de la enrojecida marca sobre la piel de su novia, seguramente tardaría un par de días en desaparecer. Mientras, Hermione solo mantenía los ojos cerrados casi herméticamente, con la respiración algo agitada, sus labios fresas entreabiertos y las mejillas arreboladas. Si le preguntaban a Ron en ese mismo momento, diría que no había una chica más adorable en el planeta. Le encantaba que luciese tan… _Delicada_. Y de pensarlo le entró una loca urgencia por besar su dulce boca, lo cual hizo brevemente, para luego comenzar a recorrer con la lengua cada recoveco del pabellón auditivo de la chica, para luego adentrarla en su oído.

La castaña empezó temblar casi imperceptiblemente y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar algún sonido involuntario, debatiéndose entre entregarse por completo a la nueva y deliciosa sensación que estaba experimentando o ponerle un alto a aquella situación tan _indecorosa_. Por alguna _extraña _razón (nótese la ironía del asunto), ganó la primera opción.

–Ron… –Articuló con voz ronca.

–¿Aun no te gusta? –Le preguntó con picardía, para luego recorrer de una lamida la extensión de su cuello y soplar la piel mojada con su propia saliva, erizándole la piel. Ella se estremeció violentamente por la acción y apretó las piernas, intentando refrenar las incipientes palpitaciones en su sexo, solo logrando con ello que una corriente eléctrica subiese por su médula espinal gracias al tacto de la tela de sus bragas sobre su henchido clítoris. Gimiendo sonoramente cuando las manos de él la tomaron por cada uno de sus glúteos y la pegaron y restregaron contra la dureza de la erección causada por los inéditos sonidos provenientes de la castaña con que sus oídos se degustaban. Ufanándose por el hecho de que era él, única y exclusivamente, quien se los había causado con sus besos y caricias.

Muy eventualmente, ella le había permitido acariciarla de manera más o menos provocativa aunque jamás le dejó llegar hasta ese punto, evitándole alargarlo mucho, puesto que bastaba que se sintiera un poco más excitada de la cuenta para que surgieran todas sus infundadas inseguridades. Pero en esa ocasión, un muy contento Ron Weasley, en una actitud _demasiado_ optimista al pensar que parecía lo suficientemente entusiasmada como para frenarlo cuando sintió una de las manos pequeñas y delicada de la chica en su cabello, halándolo, e hincando las cortas uñas de la otra en su omoplato; decidió tentar su suerte: intentando robarse la tercera base.

Mal movimiento.

Cuando él le desabotonó –con, lo que le pareció a la joven, impresionante rapidez y agilidad –los primeros tres botones de su camisa escolar, dejando ver su sencillo sujetador blanco, y dirigió a su escote la boca a la par de su mano izquierda haciéndose de su muslo, llevándolo a su cadera para hacer presión entre sus intimidades, y luego pretendió acariciar su centro con los dedos; Hermione de un brinco se desprendió de su agarre, cayendo de golpe sobre la mesa de un pupitre, lastimándose en el proceso el codo y soltando un chillido de dolor.

–¡Por Merlín, Herms! –Exclamó sorprendido –¿Qué pasó?

–Yo… Yo… ¡No te pases, Ronald! –Gritó antes de salir corriendo despavorida, sin darse tiempo siquiera de ver como sus ojos azules, bastante dilatados por la excitación, se achicaban furiosos y apretaba los puños hasta hacer blanquear sus nudillos.

**oOoOoOo**

–Casi que no… –Murmuró molesta una grácil chica. No veía cual era la razón para la paranoia de aquella mujer, ¡por amor a todos los hechiceros! _Respira, Pansy, a fin de cuentas, ya te dejaron salir…_ Y así era. Pomfrey le había dado "_de alta_".

Caminaba rumbo a su Sala Común, queriendo llegar pronto a celebrar su recientemente recuperada libertad con sus amigos, no prestando demasiada –por no decir ninguna –atención al camino, por lo que no se percató de la azorada figura que caminaba directo hacia ella hasta que impactaron la una con la otra fuertemente.

–Maldición… ¡¿Qué no vez por donde vas?! –Gritó cuando notó la inconfundible melena castaña de la otra. La sola identificación de Hermione Granger hizo bullir su interior… Y _no_ en el placentero sentido de la palabra –¡Pon atención, mugrienta! ¡Que hasta una de mis uñas vale más que tú con todo lo que traes puesto!

–¡No era yo la que venía paseándose por el lugar sin mirar! ¿Por qué diablos no te apartaste tú? –Pansy abrió mucho los ojos al escucharla: "_¿Por qué diablos?_" ¿Desde cuando Granger se expresaba así? Se fijó en ella y la verdad es que se la veía considerablemente alterada y… ¡Oh, glorioso Merlín! ¿Qué había (o mejor dicho, _no había_) estado haciendo Granger? ¿Por qué la intachable señorita sabelotodo andaba en semejantes fachas? ¡Pero si hasta parecía recién acabada de follar! Con el uniforme arrugado y torcido, la camisa mal abotonada, despeinada (aún más de lo normal) y una marca roja –recién hecha, podía apostar cuanto poseía a que así era –en el cuello.

Pansy estaba, más que segura, segurísima de que le había achuntado y el furioso sonrojo que se apoderó de las mejillas de la muchacha, cuando se dio cuenta del examen visual al que estaba siendo sometida, no hizo más que confirmárselo.

–¡No lo puedo creer! –Exclamó riendo a carcajadas –¡Sé unos cuantos que pagarían por verte en éstas, Granger! ¡Ja! ¿Y esta es la perfectica, niña bonita del colegio? ¡Merlín…! ¿Quien lo diría? ¡Si resultaste menos mojigata de lo que pensaba…!

–¡Cállate, Parkinson! –Le espetó bruscamente y aun más roja, pero ahora de furia: ¿Cómo se atrevía Pansy "Zorra" Parkinson a criticarla? ¿Cuándo la muy puta se había acostado con medio colegio? –Lo que haga o deje de hacer es _mi_ problema, de nadie más.

–¿Sabes? –Continuó ignorando olímpicamente la molestia de la chica, caminando en círculos alrededor de ella –Hace muy, muy poco, cierta personita muy querida habría puesto las manos en el fuego defendiéndote… Y a tu "virtud", por supuesto. –Rió entre dientes, imaginándose la cara que pondría Draco si se lo dijera, eso suponiendo que le creyera. Sintió la misma rabia con que había estado cargando ese último par de días reverberar en su sangre. El muy estúpido la tenía en la más alta estima, y lo peor es que esa mosquita muerta era nadie, absolutamente _nadie_, si la comparaba consigo misma… O con cualquiera. Bufó en son de burla –No quiero ni pensar lo que diría ahora mismo… ¡Si te viera…! ¡Resultaste ser una pequeña putita! Y una putita hipócrita… Lo que es peor. –Declaró arrugando la nariz en un gesto despectivo y destilando todo su veneno con saña –¿Te estabas tirando a Weasley, verdad? –Se rió sonoramente –¿Qué tan bien dotado está? ¿Es habilidoso?

La satisfacción que la llenaba mientras estaba allí, burlándose de la sangresucia e insultándola a su antojo. No conocía –ni quería hacerlo –la razón por la cual ocurría, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de destruirla moralmente, verla llorar, gritar y desesperarse. Quería que se sintiera tal cual se había sentido ella cuando Draco la humilló por su culpa. Deseaba verla mal. Muy, muy mal. Lo _necesitaba_.

Pero Granger no era un hueso fácil de roer, eso sí se lo concedía.

–¿Yo soy una putita hipócrita? ¿_Yo_? Tiene gracia que lo digas, especialmente porque _yo_ estoy con mi novio, únicamente, mientras tú… –Bufó despectivamente, no pretendía dejarse amilanar por esa pequeña alimaña que era Parkinson. Ella era Hermione Granger, una muy orgullosa leona en todo su esplendor –¿Con cuantos te acuestas tú, Parkinson? ¿Acoso es solo con Malfoy? Dime, a ver, ¿no es aún más hipócrita andar por la vida llena de prejuicios, fachadas y falsedades que ni ustedes mismos se creen? ¿No es una soberana hipocresía fingirse felizmente comprometida con un hombre que, a leguas se nota, ni te registra? ¡Ya quisieras que lo hiciera, él o cualquiera! O mucho, mucho peor: ¿Estar por pura obligación con un hombre que no te ama y que, muy seguramente, jamás lo hará?

Llegadas a ese punto Pansy tenía suficientemente a flor de piel sus más primarios instintos, esos que la llevaban a querer arrancarle la cabeza a la desgraciada de Granger, abrirla en canal o desmembrarla lentamente. No era de extrañar el exabrupto que tuvo, gritando insultos como posesa queriendo descargar su frustración porque, _mierda sí_, la muy perra tenía razón. Toda la razón. Y la odió aún más por eso: porque por segunda vez en lo que iba de semana le estaban echando en cara sus más profundas disconformidades de forma atrozmente indolente. La odió.

Y gritó.

Gritó más porque la otra opción era llorar y no lo permitiría, ni a sí misma resquebrajarse ni a la muy estúpida presenciarlo.

–¡¿Qué mierda sabes tú de mi vida, maldita impura?! –Estalló hecha una furia –¡¿Qué jodidos sabes tú si Draco me ama o no?! ¡¿Qué sabes, maldita?! ¡¿Qué?! –Sentía temblar de impotencia, de ira, y la verdad era que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que la mantenía en su sitio, cuando lo que más quería era arrancarle la piel a tajos.

Hermione miraba con placer la rabia contenida que se reflejaba en los ojos de su adversaria. Y era muy consciente de que estaba mal, que no era bueno sentir satisfacción ante la desesperación ajena, pero lo hacía. Jugando con los, ya de por sí, atrofiados nervios de la morena. Sonrió con malicia y lo que dijo a continuación fue su sentencia, porque Pansy Parkinson no lo olvidaría. Nunca.

–¿Qué se yo? –Se rió suavemente, contrastando casi espeluznantemente con los alaridos proferidos por la morena –¿Yo, que tengo a mis amigos y mis dos familias, la mía y la de mi novio? ¿Yo, que sí estoy enamorada de verdad y no actúo ante la sociedad? ¿Yo, que si me caso, será porque acepto un compromiso nacido de sentimientos reales y no de un convenio económico entre familias de "sangre pura"? ¿A qué edad te comprometieron? ¿O fue antes de nacer? –Se rió, esta vez sin gracia –Siento decirlo, pero aquí quien no sabe lo que dice eres tú.

Pansy sintió, de pronto, el mismo vacío que hacía poco se había apoderado de su pecho, durante la noche del "incidente" –como le había llamado –con Draco; por lo que concentró todo su autocontrol en no mostrar debilidad de ningún tipo. Y lo logró. Pansy irradiaba petulancia y altivez por los cuatro costados cuando volvió a hablar, recuperado la compostura.

–Te felicito, muchos mueren sin conocer lo que es la felicidad en su vida. Disfruta de ella. No es eterna. Hay que cuidarla, de no ser así podrías perderla…

Su voz sonaba neutral, ningún tipo de inflexión se podía percibir en su tono, por lo que Hermione solo pudo captar la imposible sinceridad de sus palabras, de la más pura, porque la tenían; y se encontró a sí misma impedida para hablar, mucho menos leer entre líneas la verdadera connotación que podrían tener aquellas astutamente escogidas palabras… Sin advertir nada más, aun cuando en ese mismo momento su destino estaba siendo decretado por su eterna rival, por lo que la morena procedió a emitir lo que, sabía, constituiría el sello de su propio juramento:

–…Tendrás que batallar por ella. Siempre. Y te deseo suerte, estoy segura de que la necesitarás… Buenas noches, Hermione Granger.

Y, sin más, se fue. Dejando a una muy confundida Hermione con la boca ligeramente abierta, sin prestarle la mayor atención, ni siquiera para darle su acostumbrada ofensa de despedida… Y es que ahora tenía solo una cosa en mente. Un claro objetivo que conseguiría a como diese lugar.

Lo haría.

En nombre de la sagrada Némesis, así sería.

…

_N/A: ¿Qué tal andan, mis estimados? ¡He vuelto!_

_En el capítulo…_

_¡Herms ha dado un paso en falso! Pobrecilla, no sabe lo que le espera… Aunque, siendo sincera, creo que lo agradecerá al final. Pero ya, ¡no más spoilers!_

_Quiero agradecer a quienes leen esta historia, en particular a quienes se dan la tarea de dejarme sus comentarios… ¡Me alegran el día!_

_¡Mil besotes para ustedes!_

_Le quiere de más…_

–_Cary Palacios._

_P.D.: Pueden seguirme en mi cuenta de Twitter, CaryAndreina. Y en Facebook, mi nombre de usuario es "Cary Andreina Palacios (Andrii)"._


	5. Y el juego ha comenzado

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás elementos reconocibles son marca registrada propiedad de su creadora J.K. Rowling y la compañía Warner Bros Productions.**_

_**Capítulo 5: Y el juego ha comenzado.  
**_

Cuando llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Hermione estaba a punto de abofetearse a sí misma y luego buscar un espejo, en el lugar que fuese, para poder gritarle a su reflejo, colérica y arrepentida: "_¡¿Te volviste loca?!_".

_¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Cómo fui capaz de decir cosas tan crueles y disfrutar de ver el efecto que causaba en ella?_

Porque sí, eso sintió al ver aquel par de orbes azules chispeando de pura furia contenida y luego opacarse por un rápido momento. Muy, muy rápido, tanto que era casi como si lo hubiese imaginado. Pero estaba segura de que no, lo que la llenaba aún más de culpabilidad. ¡Se sentía muy mal! Y no era para menos. O al menos no para una persona que, como ella, sentía como un _deber_ el auto-censurarse por semejante conducta tan reprochable.

Siempre había detestado sobremanera toda clase de agresión, pero ahora… ¡Ahora resultaba que era ella, ni más ni menos, una agresora emocional!

Lo que había hecho tenía un nombre, uno realmente desagradable, había sido muy bien denominado por los muggles como "Bullying"… De solo pensar lo que dirían sus padres si se enteraran le entraban unas vergonzosas ganas de echarse a llorar.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, era mucho más vergonzoso el hecho de haber actuado de la misma forma que las personas que siempre se había encargado de enjuiciar. _Definitivamente_. Su comportamiento había sido mucho más propio de Malfoy, Zabini o de la misma Parkinson que de ella. ¡Que vergüenza! Y no es que la última fuera una perita en dulce… No, ni los otros dos tampoco. Y mucho menos su persona favorita en el mundo, de hecho, se detestaban… Desde el primerísimo instante lo hicieron. Pero nada de ello constituía un aliciente, nada; ni siquiera el que sus últimas –y peores –palabras, en apariencia, hubiesen resbalado por la pendiente enjabonada de la total indiferencia…

¡Si, incluso, había terminado _aconsejándola_!

Ohm, bueno, ¿aconsejándola? No estaba segura de que fuese exactamente eso. Luego de haber gritado como enajenada y parecer querer despellejarla viva, la morena había hablado con tal impersonalidad que no le parecería en lo absoluto extraño que le diagnosticaran bipolaridad crónica. Habría esperado, hasta aceptado, una contestación triplemente mordaz, algo extremadamente hiriente, pero no. Contradiciendo su visión de lo que, creía, representaba Pansy Parkinson, no fue así. Haciéndolo para ella todavía _peor_.

Si era eso posible.

Siempre creyó que nadie nacía siendo "malo" sino que, por el contrario, la conducta de cada persona se iba desarrollando progresivamente. En un proceso en el cual el entorno tenía un papel fundamental… Incluso, había justificado y sido condescendiente, en ocasiones, con personas a las que nadie más les apostaba ni Knut –recordó a Malfoy, en sexto curso, y su empeño en defenderlo alegando que era demasiado joven para ser mortífago. O al profesor Snape, siempre confiando en él y en su buena voluntad –pero con Parkinson… No. Con Parkinson nunca estuvo dispuesta a ver más allá de una caprichosa, elitista y frívola niña rica con grandes ínfulas que vivía para pavonearse y pisotear a medio mundo mágico.

–Me equivoqué con ella… –Musitó y pensó, de forma quizá demasiado ilusa y más que todo motivada por la culpa, que a lo mejor, en el fondo (muy, pero que muy hondo) Parkinson podía llegar a ser una buena persona.

Más le hubiese valido no albergar la más mínima esperanza al respecto.

Porque si bien la mentada muchacha –a pesar de las múltiples capas con que los resguardaba –se permitía sentimientos positivos hacia alguien, esos _nunca_ estarían dirigidos a Hermione Granger.

**oOoOoOo**

La gélida brisa invernal golpeó su sonrosado rostro, llevándola a, con sus manos enguantadas, tomar las puntas de su negra bufanda y darle una vuelta más alrededor de su delicado cuello.

Pansy miró fijamente dicha prenda y, luego de un segundo, sonrió, vanidosa, pensando en lo maravilloso que era su atuendo. Sabía que muy pocas eran capaces de igualarla en belleza y elegancia; muchas menos superarla._ Herencia Parkinson_, pensó. Su natural aristocracia la hacía distinguirse entre las y los demás, siempre. Y le encantaba. Por lo cual se preocupaba –y encargaba –por estar siempre de punta en blanco.

Esa tarde lucía un hermoso sobretodo gris pizarra, debajo, una sencilla blusa del mismo color aunque un par de tonos más clara; contrastando con los blue jeans oscuros que, ajustados como los llevaba, delineaban sus delicados y esbeltos contornos hasta ocultarse dentro de un par de, escandalosamente hermosos e indiscutiblemente capaces de enamorar a primera vista a cualquier chica –y más de un chico también –, botines de cuero negro, con tacones de vértigo de 13 cm. Absolutamente glamorosa.

Y _muggle_.

¿Quién lo diría, eh? Hay muchas cosas respecto a esta chica Slytherin que _nadie_ imaginaría. Como, por ejemplo, que bajo esa fachada frívola –que en realidad era bastante acertada –y cabeza hueca –eso no –, también se hallaba una gran astucia, y aunque definitivamente no era una lumbrera, tampoco tenía nada que envidiarle a la perra de Granger en cuanto a inteligencia. _Maldita Granger_. Bastó que cierta rata empollona, despeinada e insípida se colase en su mente para que a Pansy le hirviera la sangre.

_Condenada_.

Le debía unas cuantas y las pagaría. Muy poco le importaba la "buena voluntad" de la Gryffindor, quien, demasiado ilusa –incluso para tratarse de ella –había decidido izar su banderín blanco en señal de paz. Una risa malévola brotó de sus labios.

Fhashback:

_Pansy se pavoneaba por pasillos, divina, batiendo su larga y abundante cabellera, producto de mil y un pociones carísimas –además de uno que otro cosmético muggle que, por cierto, eran buenísimos –, con el uniforme impecable, portando la más fina orfebrería hecha por duendes, taconeando, y con la barbilla muy en alto._

_Toda una oda a la arrogancia._

_Dejando rastro con el exquisito aroma de su perfume para todo el que pasara se deleitara con su olor, se había enrumbado a su clase de Encantamientos Avanzados (nivel EXTASIS) eclipsando a sus compañeras, quienes iban detrás de ella, luchando por no ser totalmente opacadas pero, aunque aquello la satisfacía, sabía que sería distinto si compartiera su brillo con cierta rubia muy cercana. Se preguntó donde demonios se había metido Daphnée, a quien no veía desde la noche anterior cuando ni la saludó al entrar –intempestivamente –a su sala común. Demasiado concentrada estaba, intentando no estallar repentinamente y maldecir a alguien… O estrangularlo… Lo primero que ocurriera. Debía admitir, modestia aparte, que realizó un muy buen trabajo; había controlado sus impulsos tan magistralmente y su rostro había denotado tal inexpresividad que Narcissa Malfoy la hubiese adorado… Aún más._

_Al llegar a la tercera planta del colegio, donde se ubicaba el aula en la cual el diminuto profesor Flitwick ya los esperaba, vislumbró a su amiga en compañía de Draco, Blaise y Theo. Supuso que había ido con ellos para no tener que esperarla, seguramente ofendida; le debía una disculpa, pero eso tendría que esperar. Los saludó como lo haría normalmente y, si les extrañó el hecho, lo disimularon muy bien, saludándola de vuelta, aunque Blaise la miraba con algo de suspicacia. Lo ignoró._

_Apenas comenzaron a resonar en el lugar unas cuantas palmadas que llamaban al orden cuando el trio dorado hizo su aparición y, para su desgracia, no pudo evitar que se le revolviera el estómago por el total desagrado que le causó su llegada. _Ugh_._

_Taladró a Granger con la mirada, pasando de los otros dos completamente y, por el rabillo del ojo, notó que no había sido la única. Las pupilas de Draco se expandieron un momento al ver la entrada de la emblemática Gryffindor y se endurecieron al segundo siguiente, cuando posó su mirada en la mano que llevaba enlazada con la de Weasley._

_Pansy arqueó una ceja despectivamente. Era cuando menos aberrante como esa simplona podía causar todo tipo de reacciones en el siempre frio y neutral Draco Malfoy. Con molestia, se dispuso a ocupar su lugar sin dedicarle ni un pensamiento más a semejante "indigna" ni a Draco, que era capaz de rebajarse de esa manera; por lo que no notó cuando la castaña se acercó hacia ella, en un alarde de osadía y gran determinación, ni de las caras de pasmo que, con ello, había generado en los amigos de ambos. Fue el suave carraspeo emitido por la chica lo que la alertó, haciéndola pegar un bote en su lugar._

–_Eh… Lo siento. –Se disculpó Hermione y Pansy solo arqueó una ceja, destilando frialdad, evidentemente consciente del detenimiento y la atención con la que estaban siendo seguidas cada una de sus reacciones en ese justo momento –Buenos días, Parkinson. –La saludó cortésmente al cabo._

_Pansy había esperado por algo más y, en vista de que no llegaba, preguntó no sin cierta entonación burlesca:_

–_¿Eso es todo? ¡Pero qué halagador, una heroína mágica ha venido a saludarme!_

_La castaña alzó el mentón dignamente, no se dejaría amedrentar por sus burlas e ironías._

–_Sí. A eso mismo. –Dijo, ofreciéndole la mano sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, retándola a rechazarla. Pansy frunció el ceño para luego, no obstante, sonreír misteriosamente y aceptarla._

Fin del Flashback.

Extraña forma de proponerle una tregua. Más extraño todavía el que, tácitamente, la hubiese aceptado. Pero alguien muy listo había dicho "_A los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca, a los enemigos… Más_". Y, efectivamente, también ella era muy lista. Ya vería como voltearía aquella situación a su favor, en ese momento lo último que le apetecía era complicarse la vida.

Miró descuidadamente sus uñas, perfectamente maquilladas en vinotinto, un color que contrastaba violentamente con su alabastrina piel. _Hermosas_, se dijo, _como todo en mí_.

–"_Soy Pansy Parkinson y soy fabulosa_". –Recitó con una resplandeciente sonrisa, demasiado pagada de sí misma.

–Cuidado, que se te cae.

La chica emitió un gritito al tiempo que brincaba sobresaltada, pudiendo haberse caído, de no ser por un par de largos y fuertes brazos que la aprisionaron, impidiéndolo. Giró el rostro para ver a su salvador.

–Weasley… –Carraspeó un poco –¿Q… ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó mientras se separaba lentamente del chico, temerosa de resbalar y hacer el papelazo de su vida. ¿No estaba sola hace un momento?

–El ego. –Sonrió él y le guiñó un ojo a la par que murmuraba, inclinándose un poco hacia ella, para darle un tono un poco más confidencial –Aunque te pega. –Pansy lo miró, arqueando una ceja en plan de diversión; viniendo de cualquier otra persona, sus palabras hubiesen pasado por coqueteo, pero era evidente que ese, no era el caso.

–Indiscutiblemente. –Afirmó, asintiendo solemnemente. Ron la escaneó con la mirada y soltó una risita, meneando la cabeza de lado y lado.

–Claro. Vaya elección de zapatos para ir por la nieve, muy apropiados. Espero no te fractures en un mal paso… Aunque un sorbito de _crecehuesos_ no le cae mal a nadie. –Añadió con sorna. Pansy bufó.

–Por supuesto, si hasta creo que supliré mi té verde de las mañanas con ella, lo hablaré con Madame Pomfrey, seguro me facilita un poco. –Ironizó ella, fastidiada por las burlas. Pero le bastó oír las estruendosas carcajadas del pelirrojo para que, sorpresivamente, su molestia se disipara como volutas de humo. Ese chico parecía emanar (y contagiar) jovialidad por lo cuatro costados.

Ron la vio sonreír y se silenció de inmediato, para imitarla y, luego de un incómodo instante, declarar:

–No eres tan desagradable como aparentas, yo que pensé que eran solo ideas mías… –Pansy ladeó la cabeza arqueando una ceja y sonriendo levemente: _Sí que puedo ser desagradable, Weasley_. No lo dijo –…Supongo que aquel día en Adivinación me vi influenciado por la potente aura de Trelawney, agudizó la vista de mi "tercer ojo". –Bromeó.

La chica sonrió aún más abiertamente, mostrando una hilera de perfectos y relucientes dientes.

–Supongo. No esperaba que lo recordaras. –Con sus palabras, él, ciertamente, pereció recordar algo y miró hacia la cabaña construida en los linderos del Bosque Prohibido, rascándose la nuca –De cualquier forma, ¿qué haces aquí? Yo salí porque me apetecía despejar la mente y apareces tú, a estropear mi momento de esparcimiento. Hay que ver que eres impertinente. –Le censuró no muy en serio, más que todo por curiosidad, sin importarle que él tuviese que irse.

–Iba con Hagrid. –Respondió con simpleza pasados unos instantes –Me estarán esperando. –Comentó, y Pansy tubo la certeza de que quien lo esperaba era su "novia".

Granger.

Claro: Granger. Eso era.

_Dulce Salazar…_

Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger eran novios, además estaban enamoradísimos. O, al menos, eso decían todas las columnas de prensa –especialmente rosa –que había leído. Todo el mundo mágico lo sabía. ¿Cómo, Circe bendita, no se le ocurrió antes?

Sería tan sencillo…

_Muy, muy sencillo._

–Er… Bueno. Adiós, Parkinson. –Se despidió algo cohibido. Ella no le respondió, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, la verdad. La miró detenidamente sin que ella diera muestras de haberse percatado, parecía pensativa y una amplia sonrisa iba tomando forma en sus labios progresivamente y sus ojos tomaron cierto brillo peligroso; así que solo se giró dispuesto a irse tan pronto como pudiese. No era un experto en reconocimiento de actitudes femeninas, pero hasta él sabía que _nada_ bueno podía salir si una chica sonreía así. _Menos para mí, que soy hombre_.

–Bien. –Dijo él, ya de espaldas, retirándose.

Cuando ella volvió en sí, vio que él ya se había alejado al menos unos tres metros. Titubeó un segundo, y al siguiente exclamó con voz firme:

–¡Pansy!

Vio como él frenó en seco. Lo había tomado por sorpresa.

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó Ron confundido, girando un poco el rostro para verla de reojo.

–Que me llames así… Por mi nombre. –Especificó –El pelirrojo se volteó completamente pero sin acercarse ni responder nada, con cara de estupor y mirándola raro. _Normal_, pensó ella con malicia –No soy tan desagradable como aparento, ¿recuerdas? –Lo instó componiendo un mohín la mar de adorable.

–Ohm… Sí.

–¿Sí recuerdas, sí seré "Pansy" para ti también o… sí puedo ingresar a tu selecto circulo de amigos? –Inquirió guiñando un ojo con picardía, confiada y satisfecha con su muy útil don de persuasión.

–¿Cómo? –Repitió luciendo totalmente incrédulo.

–Vaya. No pensé que ustedes, nobles _gatitos_, fuesen tan desconfiados y prejuiciosos… –Suspiró lastimeramente. Esta si no fallaba, nunca lo hacía –Mucho menos que me fueses a tener _miedo_.

–Pues entonces tenías la concepción correcta, _Pansy_. No seré yo el culpable de que ahora te hagas una idea equivocada de nosotros, _los_ _leones_. –Dijo, haciendo énfasis al final.

_Orgulloso._

–Me alegra. –Dijo ella –¿Y entonces…?

Él le tendió la mano y ella se la estrechó en un movimiento fluido, derrochando delicadeza. Él sonrió de lado, gesto que se le antojaba bastante sarcástico… Y _atractivo_.

–Amigos. –Sentenció.


	6. De robos y un par de zapatos rojos

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás elementos reconocibles son marca registrada propiedad de su creadora, J.K. Rowling, y la compañía Warner Bros Productions._

_Capítulo 6: De robos y un par de zapatos rojos._

Pansy toqueteaba todas y cada una de las prendas que captaban su atención, examinándolas detenidamente, queriendo llevarlas todas.

–A este paso, me temo que acabarás con tu fortuna en menos de lo que canta un gallo… –Comentó Daphnée con cierto tinte reprobatorio en la voz, cuando la morena expresó su deseo al dependiente que la miraba con ojos de borrego y sonrisa tonta.

–¿Y quién te ha dicho que se trata de mi dinero? –Preguntó a su vez Pansy con una sonrisa astuta.

–¿Ah, no? –La rubia arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente.

–Uh-uh. Ni mis depósitos mensuales, ni mi fideicomiso, mucho menos mis ahorros. –Sonrió ampliamente –¿Para qué gastar el poco dinero propio que poseo, cuando puedo disponer del de mi madre sin que éste lo note siquiera?

Daphnée abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo qué? ¡Merlín, Pansy no podía estar más loca!

–Santo cielo, Pansy… ¿Estás robando a tu mamá? ¿En serio? ¡Pero si con lo que te dan de mesada ya es más que suficiente, por Dios! –La aludida rodó los ojos y se encaminó al departamento de zapatos –No puedo creerlo, ni si quiera es poco. ¿Te das cuenta del lío en que te metes, o a alguien más, si el administrador de tu familia se da cuenta de que están estafando a tu mamá?

–¿Estafándola? ¡No exageres! Además, ¿no puedes usar una palabra menos fea? Como si me fueran a meter a Azkaban por esto…

–Estafa, robo, hurto, la peor desfachatez que has hecho… Cualquiera sirve, en realidad. –Respondió con ironía –Y déjame decirte que, conociendo a tu mamá, sí que vas a estar en problemas si se entera.

–No te pases... A ella no le agradaría la idea de que nadie lo supiera, si es que algún día se entera… Que no lo hará.

–¿Tú como sabes eso?

–Mi mamá gasta y gasta sin importarle nada más, ni siquiera llega a usar todo lo que compra, –Pansy arqueó una ceja con ironía –así que solo tengo que ir a las tiendas que ella frecuenta y ya... Nadie supo nada.

–Yo supe.

Pansy suspiró y se detuvo un momento para revisar una linda sandalia plateada de tiras finísimas. La despachó por no tener una plataforma lo suficientemente alta para su tacón de 12 cm.

–Durante la guerra… Poco después de que estallara, en sexto… –Miró a su amiga seriamente –Esto no se lo había contado a _nadie_, Daph. –Susurró haciendo énfasis, la chica asintió, dándole a entender que captaba el mensaje –Bueno, el hecho es que le sugerí a mi padre retirarle su apoyo a Voldemort, o al menos hacerlo un poco menos abiertamente… Sí, sé que hubiese sido un suicidio y que mi familia estaba obsesionada con este psicópata; pero me aterraba que me dieran la marca, ¿te imaginas? ¡Habría muerto a la primera! –Exclamó estremeciéndose, visiblemente espantada con la idea.

–¿Y entonces…?

–Bueno, nada… A mi papá casi le dio un infarto y mi mamá, totalmente escandalizada, me amenazó. –Explicó tranquilamente.

–¿Con qué? –Preguntó Daphnée. Sentía curiosidad, aunque la verdad es que ya suponía de qué se trataba exactamente.

–Debía seguir a rajatabla sus órdenes y designios a menos de que quisiera ser desheredada. Ser mortífaga, incluso. –Bufó –¿Me imaginas vuelta una pobretona de la noche a la mañana? ¡No! Pero es que ni en mil años… ¡Uf! No sabes lo que me alegra que todo hubiese acabado tan pronto, porque tampoco pensaba entrar en batalla… ¡Ni loca! Y, ohm… –Vaciló un momento –Escapar no parecía tan mala idea.

–Y comenzaste a tomar precauciones… –Tanteó Daphnée, acertando –Así que de allí salió tu repentino interés por los muggles y sus tarjetas de crédito, ¿eh?

La chica se rió con frescura.

–Pues va a ser que sí.

–¿De verdad te habrías escapado? –Daphnée la miraba con incredulidad.

–No para nada me estaba asegurando unos cuantos años de estabilidad financiera, ¿no crees?

–Como toda una serpiente… –Susurró.

–Exactamente. Tú tuviste suerte, tu familia nunca se vio salpicada con todo ese asunto.

–Cierto. Aunque debo reconocerte la osadía, Pans. Pero ya el peligro pasó… –Le recordó –Ya es para que hubieses dejado atrás todas esas… _mañas_.

–Oh, sí, las dejaré. Seguro que sí. –Pansy soltó una sonora carcajada –Lo que pasa es que fastidiar a mi madre, aún sin que ella lo sepa, tiene su encanto, ¿sabes?

–Sí, no lo dudo. –Daphnée bufó, recordando las tardes que su propia madre le hacía pasar con la chismosa y desagradable Sra. Parkinson –¡Wow, Pans, mira estos! –Exclamó señalándole un par de zapatos de punta redonda y tacón de color rojo sangre –¡Me los llevo! –Declaró con ojos brillantes.

–Hermosos. –Catalogó mirándolos apreciativamente –Síp. Están divinos.

Daphnée sonrió, e hizo que lo cargaran a su cuenta en Gringotts.

–¿Sabes? Creo que debería comprarme una que otra cosa roja.

–Tú tienes cosas de todos los colores. –Murmuró la rubia, muy ocupada probándose su nueva adquisición para prestarle atención.

–Sí, pero ahora que soy amiga de un león… –Dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa. Daphnée frunció el ceño.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Un _león_?

Pansy resopló.

–De un Gryffindor. No un verdadero león, tonta.

–Sé que es de un Gryffindor, mi pregunta es: ¿De quién hablas? Porque para lo antipática que eres con todos ellos… A menos que te refieras a Granger, claro. –Rió entre dientes por la mirada acerada que le dirigió la chica –Oh, bueno… Con eso de que han hecho las pases públicamente… ¡Draco debe estar feliz! –Exclamó, sarcástica.

–Sí, claro… ¡Felicísimo! Aunque no está muy alejado de la realidad, eso... –Suspiró –De Weasley, hablo de él. –Sonrió malévolamente viendo la cara de la otra –¡Oh, dioses, estos _tienen_ que ser míos! –Le enseño unos botines bajos de cuero negro –Creo que tengo una obsesión con éstos, nada más mira esos cordones… ¡Son _tan _lindos!

–Eh, eh... ¡Eh! Ahora sí que vas mal, Pansy. ¿De _qué_ estás hablando?

–De mi nuevo amigo… ¡No estarás juzgándome por eso! –Exclamó fingidamente ofendida –Hay que apoyar la unión entre las casas, Daph. –La aleccionó sonriente –Sin duda, Dumbledore estaría muy orgulloso de mí.

–No te hagas. ¿Qué te traes? Y no me vengas con que es una amistad sincera y desinteresada.

–Oh, no, nada de eso. –Sonrió –Solo que es guapo, famoso y… desde que es héroe nacional, y no es un simple _pobretón_. Cumple con todos lo requisitos para ingresar a mi grupo de amigos, ¿por qué no serlo? Y tú misma lo dijiste… Granger ya no es más mi enemiga.

–Hagamos de cuenta que te creo. –Propuso Daphnée con impaciencia –¿Qué con todo ese royo de dejar el pasado atrás y hacer las pases? ¿Qué tramas, Pansy? ¿Y por qué Granger, de buenas a primeras, va y te tiende la mano frente a todos nuestros compañeros "_sin rencores_"? No me creas estúpida.

La pelinegra sonrió nuevamente.

–No te creo estúpida, cariño, ¿sino por qué eres mi amiga? Toda una chica lista. –Daphnée arqueó una ceja –Granger me debe unas cuantas.

–Ajá. ¿Y? Tú te has ensañado con ella desde que la conoces.

–_Sí_, pero ahora todo es distinto…

–¿Qué te hizo?

–No te diré. A nadie.

–Pansy…

–No, no. No lo haré. Pero te explico: Su noble y estúpido corazón la empujaba ofrecerme las mil disculpas correspondientes por su pésima acción, pero su también está jodido orgullo Gryffindor, que no le permitía "humillarse" ni contradecirse ante mí... Así, pues, la muy listilla se salió por la tangente y me _retó _a hacer las paces con ella. ¿Gata astuta, no te parece?

–Definitivamente…

–Pero como yo soy mucho más lista, infinitamente más astuta y toda una gata, también… No la voy a dejar salir indemne de todo el lío.

–¿Y debo suponer que allí es que entra Weasley?

–¡Ves como si eres muy lista! Más que la Granger esa… –Declaró, arrugando la nariz con desagrado, y luego besó su mejilla –¡Casi tanto como yo, amiga!

–Uhm. ¿Gracias? –Pansy rió –¿Y entonces qué con Weasley? No me digas que… –La miró atentamente –¡No!

–¡Sí!

–Debes estar bromeando.

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Ah?

–Eres una zorra.

–Sí que lo soy. –Sonrió.

Daphnée meneó la cabeza en negación.

–¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

–Como siempre lo he hecho… ¿Conoces al primer hombre que le halla dicho "_No_" al armamento pesado de Pansy Parkinson?

–¿Alguna forma de convencerte de que no está bien lo que vas a hacer y lo dejes? –Pansy negó ––Bien, entonces no, no lo conozco.

–Bueno… Yo tampoco. De cualquier manera, necesitaré un poco de tu asistencia en este asunto, querida. –Solicitó haciendo morritos.

Daphnée la miró resignada y Pansy asintió satisfecha.

–Primero quiero que me cuentes: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

–No sé bien… Pero por ahora, ¿qué me dices de ir a buscar unos tragos?

…

_N/A: ¡Hey! ¿Cómo están, mis amores? ¡Un nuevo capítulo! Y cortito. No vale para nada la espera… ¿O sí? ¿Qué les ha parecido? A mí no ha acabado de convencerme, pero como casi nunca lo hace, pues ya ni le paro…_

_En cuanto al contenido del capítulo:_

_Intenté tratar varios puntos que serán relevantes en el futuro, ¿ok? No les diré cuales son porque equivaldría a spoiler y eso a nadie le gusta… Espero no haberlos aburrido tan enormemente como creo que lo hice… Guardo las esperanzas de que no lo odien, pero de ser así, todo cuanto puedo decir es: "Sorry!"._

_Además…_

_¡Los invito a leer Inexorable! Mi renovada (y definitivamente mejorada) primera historia del fiction. Espero que les guste, la verdad es que estoy algo ansiosa con este fic. Es un Dramione (por si no lo saben, YO AMO EL DRAMIONE. Muy particularmente, a Draco Malfoy). No sé en donde irá a parar a la final pero, ya tengo bien planificada al menos la mitad de la historia._

_Agradezco inmensamente todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, me encanta responderlos y estar en contacto con ustedes. __**¡Un millón de gracias!**__ A los que me han leído acá y agregado a sus favoritos y alertas en Fanfiction, déjenme decirles, estoy encantada. E imposiblemente halagada._

_Un gran beso para todos ustedes…_

_Con cariño,_

_**Cary Palacios.**_


	7. El debido brindis por la amistad

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás elementos reconocibles son marca registrada propiedad de su creadora, J.K. Rowling, y la compañía Warner Bros Productions._

_Capítulo 7: El debido brindis por la amistad._

–Pensé que las chicas estarían aquí. –Dijo Blaise mirando con el entrecejo fruncido alrededor del Hall de Entrada del colegio, deteniéndose para dedicarle una resplandeciente sonrisa a unas Ravenclaws de quinto curso que cuchicheaban en un rincón apartado mirándolos insistentemente. Draco rodó los ojos.

–Se fueron más temprano… De _shopping_. –Explicó Theo.

El moreno asintió y miró de Theo a Draco con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se abría el sobretodo y soltaba su bufanda sin que le molestase el frio glacial que hacía fuera.

–Mejor así.

Draco iba a preguntarle si pretendía llevarlos de nuevo con aquellas amigas muggles en Millán cuando sintió un golpe en el hombro y volvió a ver quién había tropezado con él para encontrarse con una chica castaña agachada a un lado de él.

–¡Lo siento! –Se disculpó Hermione agitada sin reparar en el rubio, que la miraba atentamente, mientras recogía la billetera que se le había salido del abrigo y caído al piso –No te vi, disculp… –Se excusaba cuando alzó por fin la mirada y sus ojos almendrados impactaron con otro par acerado que la silenciaron de inmediato. La Gryffindor se levantó e irguió en toda su estatura.

–¿Te he dejado sin palabras, Granger? –Preguntó con petulancia él, componiendo su odiosa sonrisa ladeada y alzando el mentón en un alarde de arrogancia –No te culpo, la verdad es que suele pasarles… A todas _ustedes_.

–¿Asumo que con eso te refieres únicamente a quienes te rodean? Porque _evidentemente _conmigo eso no aplica. –Replicó con una sonrisa falsamente dulce –Con tu permiso, Malfoy, lamento no poder decir que ha sido un placer verte… Saludos. –Se dirigió a los otros dos chicos y fue al encuentro de Potter y Weasley, que la esperaban fuera.

Draco cuadró los hombros y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza suficiente para astillarle los dientes, pero no dijo nada ni su semblante reflejó expresión alguna. _Granger_, pensó, _jodida Hermione Granger_.

–Vamos. –Dijo a Theo y Blaise, que optaron por seguirlo sin decir nada al respecto, incluso el segundo.

**oOoOoOo**

–Casi me caigo del susto, Harry, fue… Eww… ¡Horrible! –Ron fingió un estremecimiento y los demás rieron.

Las Tres Escobas estaba a reventar y el mas bien bajo grado alcohólico de las cervezas de mantequilla comenzaba a surgir sus efectos en Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes lucían particularmente alegres luego de tres horas y media de plática, risas y bebida sin parar.

–No seas cruel, Ron. –Dijo Hermione, intentando disimular su sonrisa mientras se llevaba su cerveza a los labios –La pobre Mildred ahí, toda ilusionada contigo…

El pelirrojo la miró como si de pronto le hubiesen crecido serpientes en la cabeza y Harry rió divertido.

–¿Estás loca, Hermione? Eso tiene un nombre, sí señor, ¡hostigamiento sexual! ¿Sabes lo que es que ya no se limite a su rol de voyeur sino que intente… bueno, que _intente_? ¡Merlín, si es un maldito fantasma! –El chico parecía realmente asqueado por lo que casi, pero _casi_, no se burlaron de él –Esto hay que hablarlo con McGonagall, es que no puede ser que ni el baño de prefectos sea ya un lugar seguro…

–Al menos ahora no soy yo el objeto de sus perversas maquinaciones… –Harry soltó una risita –Perdóname, Ron, pero es que me alegra mucho.

–Mal amigo. –Espetó exagerando su indignación de forma histriónica, Hermione rodó los ojos –¡No te digo yo! Pero tranquilo, no importa… Después de todo es en las malas cuando se sabe en quienes podemos confiar, ¿no es verdad, Herms? Yo igual lo digo: Muchas gracias por los buenos momentos, colega. –Culminó su monólogo con una sentida cabezada y alzó la copa en señal de brindis.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con humor pero antes de que pudiera responder con algún sarcasmo, o siquiera maquinarlo, una mano blanca y delicada de largas uñas ya estaba chocando su copa con la del Weasley.

Ron miró sorprendido hacia atrás.

–¡Oh! Siento no tener una cerveza para brindar contigo, espero que no sea una falta a sus costumbres _Gryff_ que lo haga con mi Martini. –Pansy les dedicó una amplia y resplandeciente sonrisa –¿Cómo estás, Ronald? –Le preguntó suavemente, batiendo las pestañas un par de veces en el proceso mientras ladeaba el rostro para que solo él lo notase.

Ron enrojeció y carraspeó un poco.

–Er… Hola, Parkinson.

–¿_Parkinson_? No, no… Ya lo hablamos, ¿recuerdas? –Inquirió haciendo un mohín con los labios. Tanto Harry con Hermione arquearon las cejas y se miraron entre sí, mientras que el primero susurraba un "_¿Qué demonios…?_".

Daphnée, que miraba a su amiga actuar entre divertida y avergonzada, prefirió quedarse en un discreto segundo plano… No fuera a ser la de malas y acabase siendo sacada de allí a punta de maldiciones junto con la psicópata de su amiga. O _peor_, que la metiese en otra de sus locuras.

–Claro. –Respondió él, sonriendo tímidamente, y reiteró –Hola, Pansy.

–Hola. –Respondió llanamente ella, luego se giró para ver a los otros dos leones y habló con total frialdad e indiferencia –Potter, Granger… Qué bueno es verlos.

Harry solo asestó a dirigirle un leve asentimiento de cabeza a la que no era, ni sería jamás –y por _muy_ obvias razones –su persona favorita en el mundo. Hermione, por otro lado, contestó con toda cortesía aunque de forma distante; luego de interrogar a su novio con la mirada.

–También para nosotros es un placer, Parkinson. Qué sorpresa verte… verlas. –Se corrigió al notar la presencia de la hermosa rubia unos pasos más allá. Daphnée hizo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo.

–Greengrass. –Saludó Ron, viéndola detenidamente.

–¿Qué tal, Weasley? –Sonrió ella y él sonrió un poco por toda respuesta. Si bien Daphnée nunca hablaba con casi nadie que no perteneciese a su reducido círculo tampoco nunca había sido descortés y a Ron no le caía mal del todo, a pesar de ser otra estirada serpiente más… Pero aquel comportamiento bastó para poner en alarma tanto a Harry como a Hermione, no obstante, no dijeron nada en lo absoluto.

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo, una vez pasado el primer momento, lleno de confusión, sorpresa y nerviosismo por lo que dirían Harry y Hermione por tan inusual acercamiento –aunque bien consciente era de que no lo dejarían pasar sin hacer su debido interrogatorio, ya luego se encargaría de contarles–, se había destensado y, a diferencia de los otros dos, no encontraba tan incómodo como abría pensado, ni mucho menos desagradable, el hecho de estarse relacionando con ofidios; pues, a pesar de no tener ni la más mínima idea de qué demonios había ido a buscar su nueva y poco tradicional "amiga" allí, con ni más ni menos que el trio dorado en pleno, Parkinson…

Corrección: _Pansy_. Ron no podía dejar de sentirse un poco demasiado desubicado al tutearla.

…no había dado pie a suspicacias, salvo por el hecho de mostrarse tan amable de pronto. Claro que, bien pensado, no era tanto de extrañar, después de todo, la guerra los había cambiado a todos, sin excepción. Aunque, ciertamente, a unos más que a otros. Los había hecho madurar; él mismo era el vivo ejemplo de ello… Y si eso no era suficientemente ratificador, pues ya nada más en ese mundo ni en cualquier otro lo sería.

Al rato, luego de haber intercambiado suficientes fórmulas de cortesía y muchísimas más sonrisas por parte de la pelinegra –las cuales fueron igualmente correspondidas en diversos grados de sinceridad e hipocresía–, ambas chicas Slytherins se despidieron.

En cuanto hubieron desaparecido por la puerta del local, Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha y Hermione verbalizó la interrogante no formulada por el chico:

–Y bien, Ron, ¿nos dirás qué ha sido eso? –Preguntó arqueando ambas cejas.

…

_N/A: ¡DRAMIONE! Para quienes no lo hayan notado, ¡yo amo el Dramione! Y aunque es muy ligero y aparentemente sin sentido, necesario. Ya luego verán porqué._

_¡Y me encanta el Ronsy, también! No sé porqué pero la pequeña y astuta zorra que es Pansy Parkinson me cae de un bien… Quizá porque es una verdadera efigie al lado oscuro que toda fémina, por más que quiera ocultarlo, posee, y eso me encanta. Y Ronald… ¡Ah! ¿Qué decir de Ronald? Si ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos desde que tenía uno años..._

_¿Qué me dicen de Myrtle? Jajaja… ¡Un show!_

_No crean que no habrá reservas con Pansy por parte de la parejita perfecta (¿no tan perfecta?) que son Ron y Hermione, ella tendrá que hacer uso de sus mayores artimañas y eso es bueno para efectos de la historia._

_No presentaré excusas para mi tardanza porque (como comprenderán) detesto hablar sobre mi vida personal salvo conmigo misma, pero sepan, mis amores, que no me olvido de esta ni de __**ninguna**__de mis historias. No lo haré. Entre otras cosas, tengo problemas con mi computadora así que eso también está jugando en mi contra ahora mismo. Lo siento muchísimo._

_Además, gracias… Muchas, pero muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, no solo en los reviews sino por las redes sociales._

_Hasta pronto y un gran beso de,_

_**Cary Palacios**__._


End file.
